Always
by Beenieboo
Summary: Picking up 8 months after the end of 'Brainwashed', Kirk and Uhura are in a very different place in their relationship. Set against the backdrop of a theft and several kidnappings, these two are tested in different ways, battling to find their way home. You don't need to have read 'Brainwashed' to follow this story, but some underlying themes might make more sense if you do.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Usual disclaimer, the rights to Star Trek etc. belong to someone else. The entire story is complete on my PC, and I'll try to load up a new chapter every few days. Please read and review – constructive feedback will help me finalise the remaining chapters. **

**Chapter 1**

**Present day…**

They materialised in the cavernous dark void, the cold damp air seeping through their clothes. Gradually they attuned to the gloom, somewhere the gentle trickle of water flowing over rocks could be heard. This was as far as the transporter would take them.

Uhura held up the tricorder to ascertain where the duo might be located, the gentle green glow illuminated both of their faces as they huddled together to see the read out. Two green spots blinked rapidly, the name of the person hovered just above. Scotty pressed 'Spock', and his vitals floated just above the screen. 'Och…that's not good', he quietly winced to himself '…But I am absolutely sure he'll be fine', a clumsy attempt at reassurance. Slightly off screen were the life signs of several people they hoped to avoid, at least twenty of them, both knew the situation was dangerous – they were not adequately prepared for this. Searching for Kirk's life signs, Uhura saw he was in a better state. Their friends were several kilometres underground, directly below where Uhura and Scotty were standing. The journey was going to take longer than either would like. Display flicked off, it was dark once again.

Scotty's eyes peered around the cavern; the darkness totally enveloped them. 'Eh, Uhura', his harsh voice resonating around them, 'I guess this is not a good time to let you know I suffer from Nyctophobia -'. His tone nervous.

'You're scared of the dark!' normally she would be more sympathetic, but there were more important things to consider. Handing him the tricorder, he looked down momentarily at the apparatus, and then back at her waiting expectantly. Uhura gently placed a hand on each shoulder, pushed her face close to his so he could see her looking directly into his eyes, then hissed 'you need to man up!' Not messing about, she stepped past him, ponytail swishing, quickly striding towards the opening she had spotted.

'That…was not the reaction I had hoped for, Uhura-', no opportunity to finish, he spun around jogging to catch up.

With Uhura in the lead, several hours were spent walking one behind the other in silence. The only sound their breathing - exhaling and inhaling, emphasising the oppressive quiet. Their pace hindered by the equipment they carried and the route they had to take, still they had little choice. Headlamps on, an eerie path lit ahead of them, highlighting the jagged edges of the rock formations, shadows dancing as they passed by. They had a vague idea where they were heading.

'You know we're totally ill prepared for this, right…' Scotty spoke up as he scrambled over a fallen rock.

'Uh huh', Uhura mumbled back, head down focusing on the map shown on the tricorder display.

'We can't transport out and will probably have to steal one of the crafts to get off this planet...' Scotty tensely scrutinized the narrow tunnel, constantly trying to avoid banging some part of his body against protruding rock. He scowled as he felt the tell-tale sting across the knuckles of his right hand. Without looking he knew it was bleeding and brought his hand to his mouth to lick the blood away.

'Yep, or you'll do what you normally do with that big brain of yours and come up with some imaginative way for us to get out of here...', Uhura replied eyes ahead assessing their route. She treaded lightly knowing that her current footwear was ill suited to the cave floor.

'We have hours of walking before we reach them…'.

'I know…' her voice barely concealing the frustration she felt. 'What are you trying to say Scotty?' For the first time, she understood Kirk's irritation whenever she had challenged him on the bridge. Taking a deep breath she tried to rein in her temper, reasoning he was just as worried as she was.

'Nothing…but…we need to logically think how we are all going to get out of here', he reached out, forcing her to stop walking. 'I know you are worried about Jim and Spock', his green eyes darted around her face. He could see she was edgy, but she had to hear this. ' We have walking for ages and we haven't even discussed how we're going to do this…not properly...two of us versus lots of them are not good odds' his voice pleading for understanding '… we need a plan', finally releasing her arm. Uhura faced him and the reality of the situation. Scotty was correct.

'You're right, I know you're right. But I need to get to him...' She wrapped her arms tightly around her body, protecting herself from the uncertainty creeping towards her. Her breathing rapidly increased in pace, she felt light headed and her hands were clammy. Before long, she was nose first into Scotty's chest.

'You looked like you could do with a hug, that and the panic attack I could see coming…' his voice travelling over her head. Uhura listened to his steady heartbeat, 'thud', 'thud', 'thud', forcing her breathing to regulate once again. Having stood there for an undetermined length of time, she pushed out of his embrace.

Scotty animatedly pointed ahead of himself, 'Right, according to the tricorder, there's an opening about five kilometres ahead. We'll settle there for the night, safely away from _them_'. Assuming the lead, he reflected on the last 12 hours - the career changing decision they made to ignore orders and attempt to rescue their crewmates. An action that could ultimately lead to their dismissal from Starfleet - disregarding orders was cause for court martial. He could hear them now 'duplicitous actions', 'illicit access to secure comms', 'blatant disregard of the chain of command'. Never mind, he would worry about the consequences if, no when, they made it out of here with their friends. He had to be optimistic, to paraphrase his good friend there was no such thing as a no win situation. He hoped to God Kirk was right.

Less than five metres behind Uhura followed. Appreciative for the comforting gesture, it threw her that she had freaked out - it was not like her. She was Nyota Uhura, she could handle herself, she was no damsel in distress. The manic activity of the last few days had taken their toll. She took in a deep breath, and willed herself to stride faster. Those basest of thoughts, were banished for now.

Several kilometres downwards from Uhura and Scotty's location, Kirk sat wearily against a cave wall with his knees pulled up and head slumped forward. He refused to let himself think about Uhura; the last few months he had been so stupid. Now his Spock was in danger. Regret about both eating away at him. Abruptly, he lifted his head up, his eyes were bloodshot and a beard, slightly darker than his hair adorned his face. The bleeding from a cut above his right eye had finally stopped and was forming into a scab. As for his jaw, he'd survive, however it didn't mean it hurt any less to the touch. Done with internalising, he forced his gaze outwards scanning the room. Like his cell, it had been carved into the rock, but unlike his room had been fitted with the modern comforts any psychotic menace could need - weapons of all shapes and sizes, yet from his current position he could not grab a single one. The restraints saw to that, around his wrists and ankles they painfully dug in.

Kirk mauled over the various options available to him, to the guards watching him he appeared subdued, but his mind was firing off scenario after scenario. Ideas sparking to life, but just as immediately snuffed out due to impracticality. McCoy would marvel at his sudden level headedness, oh there would be time for 'fuck it and go with my gut' plans, but today, now, in this situation another way was needed. It pulled at him and he could not fathom why. His cerulean gaze now focused on his captor, security had been increased, people seemed to be moving with frenetic energy out in the corridor, he had heard the whispers and the man was riled, liable to snap at any point.

'Leave him alone. It's me that you need...' Pushing himself away from the wall, offering himself in penance for some unknown sins. On his knees he made a pitiful sight, but he would do whatever was necessary to protect his friend. 'I'm talking to you I thought we were friends, besties and all that...', there it was sarcasm which would make McCoy proud. 'Hey, fucker!'

As expected the man spun around, hot anger emanating in waves he glared at Kirk. Prowling towards him, clenching and unclenching his fist so tantalizing close to striking Kirk. Why wouldn't he drop his gaze like so many had before? As he drew closer Kirk seemed to grow in confidence, it made him halt his approach disdain clearly evident on his face. A metre separated them, Kirk glowering at him as he pulled at his restraints. Dropping down to his haunches, but maintaining the distance the man cryptically stated 'it's not your time captain' before returning his attentions to previous activities.

'Tell me how you did it?' the man casually walked around the dangling body of Spock, every now and then Kirk would appear and disappear from his line of sight. The taut chain slowly twisting Spock around, as he painfully dangled from his arms. Head hung low to his chest, one eye was swollen shut and the sweat glistened off his bare skin. The man circled around Spock, taking great satisfaction in the damage he had inflicted. He could hear the Vulcan wheezing, and see the shallow criss cross of cuts he'd lain down on Spock's skin. Raising a hand to caress Spock's chest, he purposely gouged at the open wounds. As he came to a stop, he grabbed Spock's face in a vice like grip, forcing the Vulcan to look into his snake-like eyes. 'Well...? Don't you have anything to say? You're not quite dead yet' His warm breath brushing against Spock's skin. Refusing to give him the satisfaction of responding, Spock yanked his face free.

'Cut him loose', the man barked at a nearby guard before sinisterly pointing 'and bring me the human'. A curt nod acknowledging the order. He watched as Kirk now thrashed against the guards, his wolfish grin welcomed the captain 'Oh don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you...yet'. Leaving the man in his room, Kirk lumbered into mayhem; guards and workers rushing about on high alert. He fixed his gaze on the familiar face of the person striding towards him, no longer surprised about anything about this situation.

'Well, if you're here the shit must have truly hit the fan'. He managed to shout out before being wrenched forward. Twisting to see where they went, it was worrying to see Spock being handed over.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Usual disclaimer, the rights to Star Trek etc belong to someone else. The entire story is complete on my PC, and I'll try to load up a new chapter every few days. Please read and review – constructive feedback will help me finalise the remaining chapters. **

**Chapter 2**

**How it all began…**

'So, what are returning to?' Scotty questioned Uhura. They were on their way back from the Debrovnitch Conference, having spent 3 days away from the ship. She had been a guest speaker about Cryptology and Xenolinguistics, and he had attended the unofficial function 'Hunt for Admiral Archer's beagle'. It was now lore that whomever could find and return the Admiral's beagle would be recognised high up the ranks of Starfleet. Scientists from far across the galaxy attended the event having heard of the damn beagle and the never ending quest to find it.

In the shuttle, Uhura slouched in the co-pilot seat flicking through emails on her PADD. Accessing their work schedule for the next few days, 'Ok, I'm participating in the Ranyari intervention. You my dear, are due to refit the warp coils and...' She tapped the screen repeatedly to see if there was anything else '...seem to have nothing else to do - slacker!' She said it in jest, he just grinned inanely. She thought back over the conference, a standing ovation, invitations to present back at the academy. Smug satisfaction rolled over her – take that Professor Houston! He was a renowned cryptologist and language specialist in attendance, who looked down on her because of her age, gender and race. She was also sure there was also some hate for Kirk thrown in there too for good measure. She gleefully recalled the image of his face, when the delegates bypassed him to speak to her. This was no time for humility, it was time to celebrate! Once she was back in her hotel room, she had immediately contacted Kirk '-I knew you could do it baby', but she could hear he was busy. For the last two weeks he had shadowed the facilities team. He argued it was his duty to know every square inch of the ship and how his departments worked. On his last day with that team he was throwing them a slap up dinner to show his appreciation for putting up with his inquisitiveness. 'Go, go celebrate with your office wife…' he shooed her away over the comm. So after a heavy drinking session with Scotty aka 'office wife', they were now on their way back to the Enterprise. Uhura let out a huge yawn, she was hung over and didn't know how Scotty was still functioning. The whiskey, tequila and vodka concoction buzzed around her veins.

'So...Ranyari...Ranyari...why does that sound familiar?' Scotty had a puzzled look on his face, unless it involved some aspect of engineering, he paid little attention.

Uhura considered the implication of the intervention taking place - informal discussions must not be going well. 'Planet Ranyari is ruled by two royal tribes. For 270 years they have battled over the rights to the main sources of energy. Apparently sharing is not a concept either is familiar with... there has been intermittent civil unrest on the planet over anything and everything. For the last 15 years there has been peace, but over the last few months tensions have begun to rise again - something about one tribes dwindling power source.' She stopped letting him digest the information, taking the opportunity to approach the replicator for a sip, she paced ''anyway...The Enterprise was specifically requested to lead the mediations. When I left, talks seemed to be heading in the right direction. The intervention begins the more formal discussions'. Scotty attempted to look interested. Uhura not fooled, smiled at him 'Scotty, you asked. I told you'. She perched on the edge of the bunk at the back of the shuttle, 'I really need to sleep. Wake me when we're home', burying her face into the pillow, thoughts of the intervention the last thing on her mind.

Earlier that day in his ready room, Kirk wondered resignedly towards his desk as he puffed out his cheeks in despair. Normally, Uhura would be there to assist as Chief Communications Officer, but she was not back from her conference. Instead he had Communication Officer Getta, who was nowhere near as experienced, had been little help and was incredibly annoying. A little taller than Kirk, his brunette his hair was an explosion of curls. The only remarkable thing about him were his amber eyes and nasally voice. Jim contemplated which Admiral was Getta's relative or close family friend - Starfleet material he was not. However, he had been 'advised' to involve Getta in the intervention, so here he was...for now...a mental note made to have Getta reassigned elsewhere unless he proved his worth. They now discussed the earlier vicious slanging match between the Ranyari tribes. Unable to make either side see reason, growing increasingly frustrated and nursing a migraine Kirk requested a break for everyone to calm down. Now time to continue the verbal brawl, the comms screen flickered to life. Getta took a hesitant deep breath 'here goes round two…', Kirk put on his game face and waited as the image on screen split into two, showing the faces of the two warring leaders.

Citizen Kenzii spoke up, an imposing gentleman his gentle voice was at odd with his brutal appearance. Representing the Zozahni, he softly spoke picking up from the earlier conversation '…logic dictates that the Kitari give up 50% of their reactors in exchange for access to our mineral fields…'

Citizen Monan, snickered at what he considered to be a ridiculous suggestion, 'of course, would you like our women too. Maybe the clothes off our backs!' he jeered. The two heads vigorously pointing at one another, neither willing to concede. Kirk sighed and held up his hands for order, oblivious to his call for attention the Ranyari continue to argue amongst themselves.

Suddenly a loud sharp whistle, Kirk lowered his fingers from his mouth. Aghast that two grown men would let their pride lead to a war, 'Look, clearly we are not getting anywhere. I think it best we resume our discussions in a few days. You both should seriously consider what you actually _need_ rather than what you _want_. Kirk out'. Abruptly ending the meeting and the screen went blank. Getta jumping out of his seat, ready to challenge the decision 'Captain, was that wise...?' Kirk ruefully smiled at his subordinate, dismissing him.

Once he was alone, Kirk tapped his insignia and requested all senior command staff report to his ready room. In a separate missive he called for Yeoman Rand - she was responsible for organising the intervention. Now that he was sure more formal discussions were going to take place he needed everyone briefed. In the time it took him to consider his thoughts, the team had assembled. He refocused his attentions and advised that it would be a long meeting, and true to form several hours later, Rand was still confirming the schedule. Whilst she talked, Kirk circled the long meeting table where his officers sat. Though the Enterprise was no longer the newest or fastest in fleet, it was still held as the flagship and thus it had fallen on Kirk to manage the process. In less than two days he, Uhura, and Getta would mediate between the two warring factions on a neutral planet called 'Perpetous'. In exchange for hosting the event, the Prime Minister had asked for the Federation to send desperately needed vaccines for a small percentage of the inhabitants who held no natural immunity to the Earth equivalent of Small Pox. McCoy along with several other medically trained personnel were to work alongside the Perpetuan doctors inoculating the most vulnerable inhabitants. The process was expected to take a few weeks, medical staff from various Federation ships would volunteer up to a week on the planet completing the process. McCoy and his team would manage the effort first, and then pass on the baton to the relief team.

Whilst Rand was speaking, officers were sneaking glances at Spock. After spending three years on the USS Apollo he and his wife Nurse Christine Chapel had transferred back to the Enterprise. Earlier during the meeting Spock requested an opportunity to study the caves on the planet. Unique in composition, they held an unknown mineral that made scans impossible, even inside the cave network only specific frequencies would allow communication between those inside and those outside. Kirk was not oblivious to his distracted crew, the return of Spock had caused quite a stir. Walking from his quarters to the bridge one day, he had overheard two crew members gossiping as they were making repairs to a malfunctioning replicator terminal _'-and he nearly killed Kirk...had to take 9 months off work to recover...'_. So engrossed in their conversation, they failed to spot him standing behind them. Arms held behind his back, he saw no reason not to have a little fun at their expense. Putting on his most authoritative voice 'Don't you have anything better to do than spread malicious gossip about your Captain?' his steely gaze sweeping the crew members. To quote his friend McCoy, they had 'shit a brick', made grovelling apologies and scurried away.

Interrupting his memory, Chief Science Officer Mason questioned the purpose of the cave exploration. Spock's return had severely put her nose out of joint - she considered him a rival for her role. Unperturbed, Spock cast his black eyes at Mason, 'The analysis will provide insight into alternative cloaking strategies...'.

'Speleology', Kirk stated to nobody in particular 'is the study of caves and the cave environment...' Spock raised an eyebrow at the Captain's astute observation. 'Not just a pretty face Spock'. With everything finalised, Kirk dismissed the meeting and called for First Officer Sulu. Having spent nearly 24 hours awake, Kirk was exhausted and needed to rest. 'You have the bridge. Contact me if anything comes up', leaving for the night.

Scotty sipped peppermint tea, as he flicked through an engineering manual. His mother had sworn it was the best hangover cure, and to be fair the tea had never failed him. Uhura was still asleep, her breathing was steady and deep. Scotty looked back at his travel companion, over the past year or so they had grown to be really close friends. Ever since his brother had be diagnosed with bowel cancer, and found the usual run of treatment was not working. One day they were the only two on the observation deck and he had confided in Uhura about feeling helpless, and not being able to do anything from half way across the galaxy. She had listened and lent moral support when she could. Late one night whilst reading some ancient text, she came across a clan in the beta quadrant. They talked about the use of a particular flower to cure a disease similar to cancer. She had sprinted to engineering, 'OUT OF THE WAY!' she screamed, shoving Enterprise crew stupid enough to stand in her way. In her sleep shirt, she was oblivious to the stares of the engineering crew admiring her shapely legs. Intent on finding Scotty, she had yelled out 'where in god's name is Montgomery Scott!', wild eyed and completely out of breath she babbled incoherently to Scotty until he had caught the gist of her ramblings. It was a long shot, but by passing the information back to his doctors on Earth they had been able to synthesise a treatment and it seemed to be working - his brother had been in remission for 6 months.

He noted they had several hours travel time ahead of them, and a nap seemed as good an idea as any. With one last scan of the shuttle's instruments, confident that the beeps and hum were standard, and auto-pilot was functioning he stood up and stretched before settling down for a rest on the other empty bunk. As he drifted off to sleep, a thought popped into his head, they'd have to cut back on the nights out drinking and junk food, his uniform had been feeling a touch tight across his belly and he'd noticed Uhura had been looking a touch more voluptuous lately. He might be her friend, but he was still a man.

After docking with the Enterprise, Uhura slowly walked back to her and Kirk's quarters. It was 0500, still very early and he would be asleep. She bid the door to open quietly, peering inside the room she could see his sleeping form; as always he was edging closer to her side of the bed. Although he rarely woke once asleep, she still tiptoed through their room and into the bathroom. The lights automatically reacted to her presence, and reflected off the white counter top. Kirk's side was neatly organised, a place for everything. Hers on the other hand was a mess - 'organised chaos' she had told him. She rummaged for facial wipes to remove her make up. Peering closer to their mirror, she spotted what she thought was a wrinkle. 'Gah!' angrily throwing down the facial wipe, she began to undress. She sincerely hoped when they woke in the morning things might be better. For months now Kirk had been acting strangely towards her. Sometimes, cold and distant, other times caring like she man she knew. It hurt, and she was mentally tired. Tired of all the denials that anything was wrong, tired of adapting to whichever Kirk woke up, tired. Exiting the bathroom, she approached the bed with trepidation before climbing in.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Usual disclaimer, the rights to Star Trek etc belong to someone else. ****The entire story is complete on my PC, and I'll try to load up a new chapter every few days. ****Please read and review – constructive feedback will help me finalise the remaining chapters. **

**Chapter 3**

After what felt like only a few minutes an alarm buzzed, Uhura began to stir as Kirk quickly silenced it. He rolled onto his back and groaned; refusing to believe it was already time to get up. Pleased he was no longer alone; his arms invited Uhura in for a cuddle. Tentatively, she shuffled over watchful of those bright blue eyes sparkling with unknown thoughts. Unexpectedly, he rolled Uhura onto her back, and pinned both arms above her head dropping seductive kisses across her cheeks and down her chest. She forcefully jostled her leg, to draw his attention to her face. Looking over at their clock, he mentally calculated how late he could be, before smashing his lips down on hers. His hands pulling at her sleep shirt soon she was caught up in the frenzy, his pj bottoms were kicked towards the door. Hoisting up her legs, they gathered round his waist as he slipped into her. Finally speaking Kirk muttered 'I've really missed you', the sincerity in his voice led Uhura to beam back at him, slowly they began to move synchronised as one. The tempo gradually increasing until they reached mutual release. Sated and laying in one another's arms, they drifted back to sleep.

A noise startled them, a persistent buzz, buzz, buzz! Suddenly her brain processed the noise – Kirk's comm badge. 'Alright, alright...' His voice still shrouded in sleep, glancing over at his bedside clock it showed 8.43am. He was due on duty at 8am. 'Dammit Nyota! You're meant to stop us doing this stuff like this!' Kirk fell out of bed, looking around the room for his clothes. Uhura gave him a faux pout. 'Don't you think you should answer it…' She slipped out of bed and padded towards the bathroom, the hiss of the door signified her absence. She was not due on duty for another hour. 'Kirk here, I'm on my way-' hopping on one leg as he put on his shoe. Nearly toppling over 'fuck!'.

'Captain, Sulu here. Just wanted to make sure you were okay. You're not normally _this_ late…' Sulu suppressed a grin, he could hear Kirk distractedly rushing in the background.

'I'm fine, I'm fine. On my way…Kirk out!', and the connection severed. He rushed into the bathroom, brushing his teeth he tenderly watched Uhura getting presentable. 'Now, I'm _really_ late for my shift. I better go' sprinting out the door. Uhura watched the departing figure, dropping her hairbrush onto the side. She was still the same person, inside and out, so what had changed for him?

Dashing past his crew, calls of 'Captain' went by as he made his way to the bridge to relieve Sulu. Skidding into a turbo lift 'Bridge…quick', he tapped his fingers against the wall, impatiently imploring it to move just that bit quicker. He was sorry they did not have more time together this morning. He wondered if she felt the same. As he was about to step off onto the bridge he came face to face with an irate McCoy.

'If Mohammed won't come to the mountain, the mountain will come to Mohammed. Stop jerking off your physical, you jerk!' he thrust his finger into Kirk's chest pushing him back into the turbo lift. Off balance Kirk nearly fell to the floor, as his latest excuse he was shut down. 'Sulu, you okay to hang on for one more hour?', McCoy enquiry not really a request, as he glared at Kirk.

'Um, yes, I guess so…' he slowly responded. He knew better than to get in McCoy's way.

'Great, let's go Jim. Sickbay now!'

With just the two of them in the lift, McCoy stuck Kirk with a hypospray. 'Jesus Bones!' Kirk jumped smacking his palm against the impact site. Rubbing his arm, 'What crawled up your arse and died?', snapping at his Chief Medical Officer.

'Oh, I don't know. How about having to search you out like a dog looking for a bone every 6 months! For God's sake man, I'm too old for this nonsense', he groused at Kirk as he fingered the blood sample. 'Why can't you be a good Captain and just turn up when I tell you!'

As McCoy spoke, Kirk attempted to tune him out, it was the umpteenth time McCoy had cornered him and whined about his medical. They made their way towards sickbay where Kirk hopped onto a biobed. 'Let's make this quick, I have stuff to do before I leave tomorrow'. Kirk swung his legs like a child, watching whilst McCoy worked around him reviewing his vitals, ensuring he was fit and healthy.

Running a tricorder up and over Kirk's form, 'you getting enough sleep, enough exercise?'

Kirk exhaled loudly 'as much as this ship and my duties allow me to…' watching McCoy feeding information into the biobed database.

'Says here you've gained a few pounds…' McCoy smirked.

'What the hell…I have not…' Kirk exploded with indignation patting his flat stomach. Jumping down from the biobed he scowled at his southern friend, then stormed out of sickbay. McCoy enjoyed the small victory, he knew he would pay for it at some point in the future.

After checking in on her department, and catching up with reports, Uhura had agreed to have a late lunch with Spock. Before meeting him, she had comm'd Kirk. Everything was fine according to him, but he still seemed off. In the mess hall, they occupied a table near the window - the stars whizzing by as they ate. 'Is it strange being back?' Uhura shoved garlic bread into her mouth, before wiping away the remains of ragu from her chin. Spock's quizzical look questioned the speed at which she ate. 'What? I'm hungry', Uhura defensively replied.

'I do not believe I had proposed a question to warrant your response, and no it is not strange'. Spock spooned clear broth into his mouth. He had previously observed his friend acting strange when it came to food, normally prior to her period. He concluded this was why she was acting out of sorts. He then proceeded to ask her about her presentation at the conference, and she questioned him about how Christine was doing. Not one to make idle chitchat, they finished their lunch in comfortable silence before returning to their respective roles. Oblivious to the stares of various Enterprise crew who followed them out.

On his way back to the bridge, Kirk considered his role during the intervention. His paced slowed until eventually he came to a standstill. As crew members swerved around him, he could not help but wonder why the Enterprise was chosen for this mission. There were other ships with vastly more experienced negotiators. He needed answers, 'open a comms to Starfleet and patch it to my ready room', he pressed ahead looking to find answers from his good friend Admiral Pike. With a quick tap to his chest, 'computer change of plans, patch the call to my quarters'. He wanted absolute privacy; on his way he accessed his PADD and sent Uhura the updated data regarding their mission. His fingers hesitated, unsure about sending the second message he had typed, taking a deep breath, found himself deleting it instead.

'Commander, there is unusual chatter originating from the planet...', Ensign Jacob had his hand to his headset, listening intently to the snatches of sound - long beeps, followed by a quick succession of shorter high pitched whirls. It was not the normal background noise. Uhura strode over to his terminal and leant over grabbing the headset to listen in. Her eyes were shut, and her face serene. She had learnt a long time ago the more relaxed she was the easier it was to decipher what she was listening to. She shifted position, and fiddled with the controls trying to filter out extraneous sounds. As clear as she could make it, she was still not any closer to understanding what she could hear. Dropping the headset back to Jacob, 'send that to my terminal', she ordered with a generous smile. He returned back to scanning his allocated frequency. She straightened up, and observed her team hard at work - a group congregated around a teaching terminal animatedly pointing to the screen. She could not see what they were looking at, but knew they would call her if she was needed. She weaved through the tight gap left between the chairs occupied by people listening away for communications and deciphering texts. She was about to sit down, but saw Getta aggressively berating a member of the team.

'You've misheard. There is no message here...'. His hand moved fast to hit delete to remove the offending file, when Uhura's looming presence cast a shadow on the screen he suddenly halted and shied away. Aware of Kirk's concerns about Getta, she thought it best to investigate.

'Is everything ok crewman...' she was not familiar with the crew mate with Getta.

'Behan', came back the feminine voice. 'I was trying to explain to Officer Getta that I had intercepted a strange hail. Listen...'. She thrust the headset into Uhura's hand and watched Uhura give her the signal to play the recording. Initially she could not hear anything, but faint in the background, a crackle followed by a lone sentence 'we have the artifacts...'. The communication seemed to be degrading. She could not understand what had spurred Getta into declaring nothing could be heard.

'I can hear something. Where is the origin of this comms?'. Uhura handed the headset back to Crewman Behan, Getta hovered in the background trying not to draw attention to himself. Behan triangulated the position of source, 'I can't pinpoint it exactly, it's somewhere on Perpetous. Definitely male. Give me time, and I can narrow it to an area on the planet'. Uhura nodded her head in approval, then faced Getta before she could question him he deferred to Behan 'Crewman, I apologise. I must have only heard the end of the recording'. He carefully tapped Behan on the shoulder before retreating to his designated area. Behan looked bemused, for 15 minutes Getta had been adamant there was nothing to hear. However, she returned back to her task and once again listened out for anything unusual. Uhura watched Getta tapping away at his terminal. She left Behan to it, and finally made it back to her terminal to continue her work.

'...I don't understand why Getta is part of this crew?', Kirk perplexedly posed the question to Pike. It was to be a quick conversation, he has caught Pike at a busy moment.

Pike had turned off screen to answer an unheard question from his assistant 'yes, yes, tomorrow at 14.00. I'll be there...', he returned his attention back to Kirk. He looked at his friend, regarding the new level of maturity in him. He wondered if it were the steady influence of Uhura. 'He is connected, far higher than my pay grade. What can I say, at least he is somewhat functional...', Pike gave a conciliatory shrug.

Aware he was not going to get any further information, Kirk switched tact. 'Why the Enterprise? he asked as he wandered around his quarters. He was thumbing his baseball, paying particular attention to the worn seam. In times of uncertainty he would hold it, sure it had mystical properties, which would help him see the way to salvation. Lately, he seemed to be holding it all the time.

Pike recognised the nervous action. 'Actually, Starfleet were intent on sending the USS Victory. It's newer, faster and Dr Shanay is amongst the crew...' Kirk gave a_ who is that_ face. 'She is one of the best, if not the best at conflict resolution. However, the Prime Minister's second in command on Perpetous insisted the Enterprise be the one to lead the intervention...what can I say, your reputation precedes you'. Pike continued, as he was handed some important looking documents to sign 'thank you' he mouthed. Kirk stopped pacing and gave a withering stare to his friend. It has been a long time since his crew had been involved in anything that would raise their profile. His 'reputation' needed to take a holiday; he was quite happy being boring for a while.

'Well...why is Dr Shanay not here now on the Enterprise, she's obviously more experienced in this matter', Kirk threw back petulantly, it now bugged him his ship and crew were not first choice for the mission.

'Don't worry, she will be. At the moment she is otherwise indisposed and will join you in 48 hours. In the meantime she has prepared some notes for you and your team to review. I'm sending these over now.'

The tell tale light of a received file emanated from Kirk's PADD. He casually brushed his hand over the tablet, before returning his attention back to Pike. 'After this, I'm formally requesting some shore leave. I have something I need to do.' He hoped Pike did not enquire what, he was not ready to discuss the matter with anyone yet. Distracted, Pike nodded and sounded in the affirmative to agree to Kirk's request.

'Good luck tomorrow. I am sure everything will go as intended', Pike gave a comforting smile before disappearing off screen. Kirk collapsed back onto his bed and pondered Pike's words, the intervention and what he needed to do about he and Uhura when all this was over.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Usual disclaimer, the rights to Star Trek etc. belong to someone else. The entire story is complete on my PC, and I'll try to load up a new chapter every few days. Please read and review – constructive feedback will help me finalise the remaining chapters. **

**Chapter 4**

Before she knew it she was the only person left in the communications lab. Late, Uhura still had to read through the info sent by Kirk. The lights were dimmed, her terminal by contrast really bright. Not someone who believed in ghosts, even she sometimes found the solitude a little spooky. The low humming of the communications array; scanning space for messages. Picking up the PADD she opened up the relevant file. Their role was to ensure a favourable outcome for both parties, which did not rely on either tribe unrealistically having to compromise their way of life. All this was to be led by the Enterprise crew, with Dr Shanay taking over when she arrived. Uhura heard stories about how persuasive the doctor could be. She was one of the key people she had looked forward to hearing speak at the Debrovnitch conference. Unfortunately, as everyone had taken their seats expecting to see the sprightly 73 year old from London, England bound onto stage with her trademark walking stick, one of the organisers had stepped on stage and apologetically informed the crowd the speech was cancelled. No reason had been given. At the time she had been disappointed, but not thought much about it. Now she was intrigued to find out the doctor was participating in the intervention. If she was involved, Starfleet and heads of surrounding federation planets must be very worried.

Placing the PADD down, she caught sight of her watch - 19:42 'shit!' springing up and hurriedly gathering her gear. Her lean arm stretched over to switch off the terminal. She had promised Scotty they would have dinner at 19:00, Kirk was otherwise occupied with paperwork - senior staff performance reviews were due. She quickly tapped him a message 'don't work too hard, N x', next she had the ship's computer to locate Scotty. Since he had not tried to find her she had a hunch he was still in engineering. When the computer confirmed this, she made her way to the door. As she was about to leave, the sound of an incoming comm caught her attention. Behan's on screen display lit up, but just as quickly it faded to black. She hesitated, should she check? Should she go? In the end she decided to leave it, even though the lab was shut for the night, the comm officer on night duty would pick it up via the bridge. Through the door she strode, destination engineering with a quick detour via the mess hall, as she doubted they would have dinner tonight.

With two huge slices of chocolate fudge cake with a side order of ice cream, she momentarily paused as the door 'whooshed' open, then stepped inside. On entry, as always, the large room that housed the warp core was busy with frenetic energy. Enterprise staff rushed around tending to the delicate electronics, which kept the ship in, tip top condition. Grabbing the arm of a passing ensign, she happily asked 'Where is he?' Intimidated by the commander, the poor boy stammered and pointed towards some bulkheads before rushing away. She watched him disappear into the melee, before turning her attentions to one Montgomery Scott.

'For God's sake, you break that I break you! She is a lady, and should be treated as such…' he chastised a group of engineers, 'be gone out of my sight, I go away for three days! 72 hours, and you lot nearly wreck my ship!' His voice rose to ensure they understood he was deadly serious. 'Uhura, what brings you here?' he turned his attentions to the Commander. The crew stood idly by waiting for more instructions before he shook his hand to dismiss them.

Uhura suppressed a smile, observing them taking their stations. She came to a halt by his side, 'Two things-' she raised her hands and counted off her fingers 'one, we're meant to have dinner. Two, you need to lighten up Scotty, they're just doing their job…' His frown stopped her in her tracks, changing tack and remembering what brought her there 'I bring cake…' seductively waving the plate directly under his nose, he began to sway in time to the movement.

'Gimme!' as he broke into a large grin, happy to see his friend. He forked a piece of cake into his mouth, then another 'aye, this is good. Can't do dinner, too much to do'. Uhura figured as much, then looked around, distracted by the alert sign flashing behind Scotty.

'Eh do you need to get that?' pointing over his shoulder with her fork, drawing his attention to the impending problem.

'Right, you there. Fix this now!' he accosted the nearest engineer he could find. Before answering Uhura 'sometimes, I swear these guys are about as useful as a chocolate teapot!' his voice raise so everyone nearby could hear him.

'He doesn't mean that', Uhura felt it appropriate to pacify the crew before Scotty kicked off an insurrection. She grabbed Scotty by the arm and pulled him away to a quieter area. Sitting down on two bulkheads, 'Well, what's up with you?' It wasn't like him to bawl out his subordinates, okay, not as much as he just had.

'Nothing...' He took a deep breath 'I _was_ going to ask Ensign Callaway out on a date, _finally_. But...What if she declines?' he tentatively faced Uhura seeking reassurance. His fork lay heavily on the plate of half eaten cake, he had desired her from afar for months, shy hellos and stolen glances had been enough, until recently - a rival for her affections had appeared.

Uhura placed her plate on the floor; she gracefully stood up and held out a hand for Scotty to receive. She pulled him his feet 'you can do this. She'll say yes because you are great. Greatness is what we do'. She planted a kiss on the crease of his forehead.

'Thank you Nyota'. It was his turn to provide a shoulder to cry on. 'So, any change with you and Jim?' Swiftly, her demeanor changed, 'I don't really want to talk about it', he could see she was hurting. 'Ok', he accepted her response, but thought to himself she would have to find out for sure sooner rather than later.

'Do you want me to kick his arse? I can take him you know...' She laughed 'I don't doubt it. With your fiery temper you probably fight _real_ dirty'. With that she left him to it, the sound of Scotty yelling cut off as the doors closed behind her.

With no boyfriend or office wife for company, Uhura went back to her quarters. 'Computer play Uhura's music selection 2', soothing classical music filled the room. She began to run a bath, mentally running through her activities for the following day as she stripped. Easing into bath, the smell of jasmine and vanilla wafted around. She relaxed into the water resting her head on the side, gradually her eyes drooped closed. Not sure how long she had been asleep; the hiss of the door opening awoke her. Kirk walked over to the bath and squatted down.

'Hey', he said as he let the tips of his fingers stroke the surface of the water, intensely staring at the ripples that formed.

'Hey you', she gazed at him 'Want to talk about it?

Taking a deep breath, about to say what he longed to say, his voice caught in this throat, 'nope, I just wanted to see you'. Pressing his forehead against hers, taking what strength he could gather and then stood up, 'I need to get back...' and silently left. Noticing the water had cooled; she got out, unsure if she would see Kirk again that night.

'I don't understand the way you think!' Uhura awoke to an angry voice. 'Jim...what's going on', she hazily asked, before rotating onto her back. She focused on a point on the ceiling, it did not feel like it was time to be awake, her clock showed it was 03.06 and the room was empty. A one sided argument disturbing the peace.

_'No! I don't accept that...'_

She quietly got out of bed and followed the sound of irritation. Her feet led her to their shared closest the door was closed. Uhura bent her ear to the door, holding her breath convinced Kirk would hear her.

_'Fine, if that's how you feel, leave it. It doesn't matter...I've got to go-'. _Sounding beat, he abruptly ended the call.

_'Shit, shit, shit_' Uhura mouthed as he walked towards her. Quickly backing away from the door, she rushed back to bed. The covers flew over her head; she shut her eyes and deepened her breathing as if she were still asleep. Kirk's light tread soon followed, he was nervously tapping his communicator against his palm. The bed dipped where he sat and he lay down. Soon his breathing regulated once more and he was asleep. Uhura crept from beneath the covers to look at him; whatever had happened his face betrayed no tension. His chest rose and fell as she watched him for 20 minutes. She had not heard enough of the conversation to make a reasoned judgment. But something had upset him.

'So I asked Christine to join Spock and me in a threesome in your ready room. I wanted to use whips and chains, but it wasn't hardcore enough for them -' McCoy testing Kirk's attention with the most outlandish thing he could think of. He scanned for a reaction, anything. Kirk had not batted an eyelid or responded with a lewd comment. McCoy shoving his plate away, lent towards his breakfast buddy. The mess hall was full, but being senior officers their table was relatively empty affording him the privacy they might need. His brown eyes scrutinising Kirk, something was definitely bothering the Captain.

Rapidly clicking his fingers, 'Jim! Jim!' Kirk slowly looked at him, still 1000s of light years away 'As your doctor I am duty bound to look after you, as your friend I gotta say, you're acting cuckoo'. Worry etched on his face he wound a finger near his temple. 'Look...is it because I said you were fat'.

Kirk limply smiled 'I'm good Bones. And for the last time I'm not overweight'. He dropped his spoon into his porridge and gently thumbed the bowl away. He lent back in his chair contemplating the day ahead, suddenly comprehending what McCoy had said earlier 'huh? Threesome? As if...' He scoffed and for the first time that morning genuinely smiling.

McCoy mirrored his reaction, 'I know you hate when people try to analyse you...' thoughts of Theytan and the aftermath as Kirk's grin slowly faded. 'But if you need to talk, my door is always open...'

'I'm fine. Really. Just personal stuff'. He stood up and adjusted his gold tunic; McCoy's eyes followed him 'ok...' He mouthed slowly. He noticed the change in Kirk, and resolved to let him come to him when he was ready. 'I'll see you in transporter room 4 at 1400hrs', and off he strode. The mask of nonchalance plastered across his face - happy captain, happy crew.

McCoy frowned, fingers scraping across his stubble. He watched Kirk greet his crew before moving off through the doors. Whatever it was, he hoped it wasn't too bad. 'Computer, locate Commander Uhura' he stood waiting for a response. He had no appointments that morning. 'The Commander is in her quarters', came the robotic voice. Already making his way through the mess hall he set his sights firmly on answers to his questions.

Uhura answered the door, and came face to face with Getta. Taken aback, she opened her mouth but no words formed. 'Commander, I wanted to take the opportunity to see if you had any questions about the meeting with the captain later? He quickly looked over her shoulder expecting an invitation into their room. Those few seconds gave her the opportunity to compose herself.

'No. No thank you. I believe I understand everything'.

'Good, good. In that case I'll let you go.' He made to leave, but changed his mind and then encroached too closely for Uhura's liking, lowering his voice so she had to lean closer to hear him 'I also wanted to say I'm looking forward to working _very_ closely with you'. Whether or not it was his intention, his final comment came across as slightly lewd. A shiver moved its way down her back; maybe he was coming onto her? She almost laughed out loud, coughing to cover her nervous snort.

'I'll see you in one hour for the briefing Officer Getta', she stepped forward hoping to encourage him to leave. '-Brendan, my name is Brendan...' he quickly smiled bounding away, his hands clasped behind his back. Uhura mouthed 'wow', hoping to God he was just being friendly. It pained her to think otherwise.

'That looked _cozy_', McCoy stepped from behind a corner, arms across his chest. 'Thinking of trading our prized stallion for a pony? Tipped his head down the corridor after Getta's departing form.

'Now why would I do that, when we both know it's you I want next...' She caressed his tunic and seductively licked her lips before bursting into laughter.

McCoy rolled his eyes, mumbling something ungentlemanly under his breath. Then continued 'We need to talk about Jim. I figure you want to do this in private. Loose lips sinks ships and all that', he stepped by her into the familiar quarters settling down on the closet sofa. Kirk and Uhura's quarters were far larger than the standard crew accommodation. The additional space allowed for a working area for the Captain and a walk in closet for the various official uniforms. They had personalised it to remind them of Kirk's cabin in the woods. The warm browns, honeys and ambers accented with splashes of burgundy.

'By all means, come on in Len, not as if I have a job to go to', she turned back into the room unenthusiastically facing him. Two unexpected guests meant a late start, which in turn meant a late finish. The audible sigh clearly heard.

'Lose the attitude Nyota, this is important. What's wrong with Jim? His confrontational stance unexpected, she settled on the edge of the bed. She had asked herself the same question umpteen times over the past few months. Honestly was always the best policy with McCoy, otherwise he was like a dog with a bone. _Dig, dig, dig, dig, dig!_ He stared intently at her, waiting for an answer.

She weakly shrugged her shoulders, twisting her hands together, 'I don't know. He's been off for a while', she took a deep breath and then rubbed her lips subconsciously trying to prevent herself admitting too much. 'Last night I overheard him arguing with someone, he thought I was asleep'.

McCoy, felt sleazy asking his next question '...is everything ok? I mean...between you two' he whispered, 'you know, with Spock being back on board...' trying to avoid her eyes. . Uhura's expression told him everything he needed to know. Something was wrong in paradise.

As if reading his mind, 'No, but you of all people should know better. Spock has not been a factor in our relationship for a _very_ long time', she spat at him.

Palms held up in apology, 'if it's not Spock, what is it?

She looked resigned. 'I don't know, I can feel him slipping away. He doesn't even seem to care', bitter tears refusing to hide anymore. Just as quickly, she wiped them away and stood up. The vulnerability locked away once again. 'I have a meeting in 10 minutes Bones, I have to go'.

Bobbing his head to indicate he was leaving. As he reached the door, 'For what it's worth, I really don't know what's wrong with him either...' and he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Usual disclaimer, the rights to Star Trek etc. belong to someone else. The entire story is complete on my PC, and I'll try to load up a new chapter every few days. Please read and review – constructive feedback will help me finalise the remaining chapters. **

**Chapter 5**

Twirling a stylus between his fingers Kirk waited for Getta and Uhura to arrive. His door chimed alerting him to their presence, 'come' he called placing the stylus down. 'Take a seat' gesturing authoritatively to empty seats around the meeting table. 'Let's get down to business. Commander, are you fully briefed?' he passively stared at Uhura. She nodded in return. 'Ok, Officer Getta break it down...'

As Getta spoke, Kirk half-heartedly listened, dropping in the occasional_ 'uh huh'_ and _'hmm'_ to punctuate the discussion. Instead furtive glances at Uhura; her lean neck, high cheekbones, silky smooth complexion. The obvious physical attributes that any sane man would find attractive, and he did, but it wasn't just the looks it was so much more. She was the whole package; she was his equal, she saw through the bullshit and posturing. She was there when his insecurities threatened to cripple him, the voice of reason counseling him during times of need. In private, the one to shout him down when he was clearly wrong, and she took great pleasure doing that. But how she loved him, the passion so raw, uncompromising and all consuming. Alone she would love him until he was spent and all there could be was her, times like that he never wanted to let her go. Never let her leave him, so that all she could ever need was him - emotionally and physically one. His senses hummed an ache rippling throughout.

'So Nyota, does that make sense?' Kirk caught Uhura's grimace, even though she had settled several seats away from him. Directly opposite the captain, Getta grinning inanely as if sharing an inside joke with her.

'Yes', she hissed sternly 'It does _Officer_ Getta' emphasising formality.

Irrationally Kirk's first instinct was to punch Getta, defend his woman from the scourge of idiots who believed they had the right to address her so intimately. He had no right, and it galled him that Getta had crossed that line so easily. Standing up, he drew Getta's attention by purposely moving away. Eyes now on Kirk his rapt attention returned. Summarising Getta's report to confirm his own understanding, Kirk spoke as he walked towards his desk.

'Today, the Zozahni representatives led by Citizen Kenzii will arrive at 1800hrs, the Kitari clan represented by Citizen Monan will arrive at 2000hrs. Both contingents are staying at locations purposely chosen for their ease of security. We don't anticipate any trouble, but best to be prepared'. He looked at the two waiting for their agreement before continuing. 'We will arrive earlier, transporting down from 1400hrs. Tomorrow the Prime Minister has organised a welcome brunch for us and the various intervention participants. Following that we retire until 1630hrs, and then we begin the discussions. Looking at Dr Shanay's notes, she recommends we let the talks form organically. No strong-arm tactics from us to rush an agreement - it takes as long as it takes. While this is happening Dr McCoy and co will be inoculating the inhabitants at one of the local clinics and then disperse across the regions. Commander Spock and his team will be exploring the local cave system'. Following their nods of agreement, 'oh, and we remain formal at all times in their presence _Officer_ Getta.' Breaking into a smile to hide his irritation, 'Officer Getta, can you make a start checking that everything is as we need it. Yeoman Rand has the details. I believe she is in transporter room 4...dismissed'.

Kirk gestured to the door inviting his subordinate to leave. Getta nervously swallowed, aware he had upset his superior but unsure why. Slowly standing up, 'as you wish Captain' the smile not quite reaching his eyes as he made his way out of the room.

'Yes, Captain?' Uhura enquired awaiting whatever order he intended to give. The intensity of his focus unnerving. She was well aware of his earlier surveillance, his hooded gaze causing the familiar throb of desire to pool within her.

'At ease' he quietly muttered.

Uhura stood up and found herself by the nearest window. The room felt too hot, and he was everywhere. She placed her hands on the surround, resting her forehead against the pane. Its coolness temporarily alleviating the inferno burning within her. She closed her eyes, uncertain she wanted to hear what he was going to say.

'Computer seal doors until otherwise notified', he commanding before deliberately approaching her, hands in his pocket. 'So _you_ and Getta...' buying some time to organise the thoughts swirling around his head.

She couldn't help smiling in response. 'You been speaking to Bones?' Spinning around to face him, her smile fading.

Haltingly he reached out to pull her back to him, every fibre in his being screaming out to close the distance between them. Expecting her to yield, she steadfastly refused and stubbornly held her ground. He had a lot of explaining to do, months of uncertainty and practically living with a stranger had hurt deeply. He could see it in her eyes,in the way she remained apart him. _I'm so sorry_, but he could not voice it, not yet, not until he told her the reason why. He would have to be the one who came to her. Moving closer he dropped his head onto her shoulder, inhaling her familiar scent. He liked that it mingled with his; anyone close enough to smell her, could smell him.

'Jim, I need to know...' hesitantly breaking out of his embrace and sliding past him. She craved space, around him like this she couldn't think clearly. Apart from the other morning, there had been no real intimacy in weeks. It wasn't just sex, it was other things as well, being distant whenever they spoke during the day, silences in their quarters, secret calls - if their had been one, there had to be others.

He closed the distance between them in a split second, hands all over her he planting needy kisses wherever he could, holding her tight. A low rumbling from within, he found himself grinding against her. Wanting to mark her as his.

'Jim! No!' forcefully shoving him away dampening his lust induced fervour. They were not going to use sex to fix whatever the problem was, not this time. He looked crazed as she held out her palm shaking her head 'No! Not until you tell me what's going on'.

He backed away from her until his thighs hit the meeting table, eyes locked with hers. He was not himself; from her tone he could tell she was anxious. Aghast, it was not his intention to scare her. 'I don't know...' lowering his voice 'I love you so much...this isn't how it's meant to be'. Pulling his hands up to his face he groaned 'I need you...'

Uhura frowned, he loved her, she loved him, nothing he said made sense. Throwing her hands up in frustration 'I don't understand!' now shouting 'you shut me out, then you tell me you love me...what am I meant to think?' Sniffing she roughly wiped away her tears 'I'm so confused. I feel so alone' she faltered.

Before he could comfort her, Sulu's voice sounded over the internal comms system 'Captain, you're needed on the bridge'.

Torn, Kirk looked over begging her to understand why he had to go, but she refused to meet his gaze. Sadly he responded, 'I'm on my way...' reluctantly making his way to the bridge. As he passed, he held her face making her to look at him, imploring her to recognise he never intended the situation to escalate as badly as it had. Tenderly kissing her he feared she would reject him once again, instead she automatically held on to him, fists balling up his tunic. Gently breaking away, with one last glance he left her alone in his ready room.

**AN: Sorry, shorter than the other chapters have been, but felt it ended best here.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Usual disclaimer, the rights to Star Trek etc. belong to someone else. The entire story is complete on my PC, and I'll try to load up a new chapter every few days. Please read and review – constructive feedback will help me finalise the remaining chapters. **

**Chapter 6**

In his office McCoy flittered back and forth between the various trays of medical equipment due to be transported down to Perpetous. Jerking his head out of the door, he wished for an influx of injuries to distract him from the ills surrounding Kirk and Uhura. Unfortunately, no agonising screams demanded his attention; no broken bones or accident-prone crew awaited him. _Oh today they decide not to try and kill themselves_... It was all quiet except work related chatter from his team. Back to checking the equipment, in 45 minutes he would depart along with the medical equipment. Counting swabs, before moving onto a tray of scalpels, he groused to himself about Jim's stupidity. _Why hasn't he spoken to me? Why do I care?_ The questions kept coming, sure he wasn't your typical tree hugging kind of pal, but he could emote when needs be. That one time during classic film night proved just how sensitive he could be. Damn those Disney movies, the first 10 minutes of 'Up' would always get him.

Distracted, he dropped the tray of scalpels and to his chagrin immediately everyone looked round. _Fucking great, Jim's got me wrecking the joint!_ Dropping to one knee, 'I've got this...nothing to see here' he announced to the room, all heads returning back to their previous activities. His calloused hands gripping the cold metallic instruments, turning them over he reassured himself they were undamaged.

'Well, it's kind of sudden. I need to think about it...'

Engrossed, Carol Marcus' approach passed him by. Face to face with the familiar shapely pins, a swift glance confirmed they were unobserved. So he let his fingers do the talking, lightly they traced a sensual route upwards. Tenderly circling ever higher, he quirked his head upwards just in time to catch her sharp intake of breath; the tip of her tongue protruding outwards as she tempered her breathing not to draw attention to the scandalous behaviour unfolding within their midst. With a provocative look he neared his target. Just then her hand swiftly swept downwards blocking his assent.

'Aww tease...', he drawled.

'Funny, you didn't think so last night', mischievously smiling wisely stepping out of reach. He saw the pinkish hue her face had taken, and gave a suggestive wink that in the hands of another would seem depraved, but utilising his southern charm was positively endearing.

They had been dating for nearly 7 months. Although not a secret, few people knew about their relationship. McCoy witnessing how gossip spread when Kirk and Uhura first got together wanted no part of it for he and Carol. Back at his full height, with a waggle of his finger he called for her to follow into his office.

'So, penny for your thoughts. You seemed miles away when I came in...' she waited patiently for a response as he restlessly paced back and forth. His long stride meant he crossed the office in little time. It was dizzying watching him, so she opted to focus on the fish tank instead.

'Say I started acting all weird...being cold towards you...pulling away...what would you think?' posing the hypothetical question. Neither Kirk nor Uhura would appreciate their personal business discussed so openly. Slowing his pace he waited expectantly for a response.

Returned his gaze '...well, I don't know', she shrugged her shoulders 'I guess...I would think you no longer wanted to be with me and weren't sure how to end it...why?' her interest heightened 'who are we talking about?'

'Nobody, just asking a question is all...', confirming what he suspected, the pacing began again. Brows knitted together his forefinger rhythmically drummed against his lips.

'Len...Len...', Carol snapping her fingers in front of his face.

'Huh...', he looked down towards her concerned face 'nothing to worry about' forcing a smile as he gently pulled her upright, locking in for a reaffirming yet stirring kiss. He needed to be sure Carol understood the depths of his feelings for her, even if he was still unable to articulate it. Slipping her hands into his hair, she let her nails rake across his scalp allowing herself to contort into the best position to be closer to him. Her teeth grazed his lower lip repeatedly, bewitched by the deep earthy tones he emitted.

'Wow', she breathlessly murmured breaking away from him, cheeks decidedly tingly.

'Just making sure you know which side your bread is buttered...' he softly uttered, arms drawing her closer into their embrace. Glancing at the clock, the minute hand moved ever closer to 14:00. There was little time to satisfy the primal urge his body demanded he fulfill. The look her gave her promised _later_...

To break the heady spell McCoy asked 'Why'd you come see me anyway? Is everything okay?' searching for some unseen ailment.

'Does a girlfriend need an excuse to come visit her boyfriend?' she coyly blushed as he released her.

Moving around his desk to collect the remaining items going with him, 'Boyfriend...hmm, I think I'm a little too old to be someone's boyfriend...' he peeked up at her, before dropping the last of the his kit in his medibag.

'Well, what are you then?', she challenged.

Suddenly the conversation veered off in a direction he was not willing to consider just yet. A knock at the door prevented him for responding. _What indeed?_ venturing over to see who had saved him.

At the designated time in transporter room 4, Scotty concluded there might just be too many people congregated together. The collective babble of so many people becoming a whiny hum. He had swapped shifts to make sure everything went smoothly with so many senior crew members transporting planetside. And if he were honest with himself to observe his Kirk. From his elevated position his gaze swept across the room; Uhura in a conversation with Christine and Spock, McCoy crouched down examining something in his medibag. So far, so good, until he saw Kirk watching Uhura - like a man stalking his prey. His commitment deterred any other crew members approaching him.

'Ok, is everyone ready?' shouting to draw their attention to him. 'Right, you'll beam directly into the Prime Minister's personal residence. Let's try not start an intergalactic incident, aye?' His joke earning a few chuckles. 'First party onto the pad please-' adjusting the transporter parameters, he looked up just in time to see Uhura take her place on the platform.

'Hey! What's the delay. Some of us have sick people to save. I didn't spend 1000s of hours crafting these magnificent tools', McCoy held up his hands and reverentially displayed them for all to see.

Jolted back to the task at hand, Scotty hit the energise button all the while furiously glaring at Kirk. _Ha! I can take him_...

Materialising in the grounds of the Prime Minister's home, everyone squinted at the bright sunlight. It was very warm, and beyond the gates brown arid dirt was the only thing that could be seen for miles. Uhura was enthralled, they had landed on plush green grass surrounded by what seemed like pine trees. Bird call sounded around them, and butterflies casually fluttered by. Holding out a finger, a single white specimen landed on her finger before flapping away. Next she noticed the flowers, rows and rows of colourful bouquets, the perfume was intoxicating inhaling deeper as her senses were hit with the sweet smell.

Directly ahead stood a vast complex. It dwarfed the presidential building back on Earth. Imagining the 100s of people who operated within its walls, she was sidetracked by Kirk's rapid movement through the throng of people. He appeared to be making his way to her, and not for the first time in recent weeks, she wished she could read his mind.

'Captain! Captain!' came the insistent male voice.

Kirk let out an irritable growl, once again foiled from conversing with Uhura. Eyes screwed shut, the clear blues orbs were slowly revealed to the world, as he deliberately spun around on his heels to face the incoming group of Perpetuans. A vision of serenity masked his true feelings, as the other members of the Enterprise party fell silent and congregated behind their captain. The more senior members of the crew stood closest to Kirk, with Uhura just offset to his right hand side. McCoy and Spock stood directly behind her.

Four men and one woman approach them, two of which were guards looking at the amount of weapons that hung from their torso. As they drew closer Kirk held out his hand, to be gripped in turn by an impossibly long limb. Following it up to a face, Uhura saw it belonged to an olive skinned man, just shy of 8ft tall. His friendly eyes crinkled with excitement. Purple irises peered out from impossibly long lashes, the same as his companions. All but one, their hair a striking shade of silvery grey.

'I am Prime Minister Irin, welcome to my home'. He began to pump Kirk's hand, delighted to make his acquaintance. Kirk returned the exuberant handshake, it was hard not to genuinely moved in the alien's presence. Irin definitely had charisma, and was quite striking. The murmurs of approval from several members of the landing party also supporting Uhura's initial assessment.

Irin took back his hand, and listened attentively as Kirk introduced the various members of the Starfleet crew. With each name he gracefully acknowledged each person. Genuinely happy to make their acquaintance. Finally it was his turn to introduce his entourage. Placing his arm around the shoulder of the man nearest to him. 'This is Provost Kulj'ita, my deputy. He has been working with closely with your Yeoman Rand'.

If Irin was considered handsome, Kulj'ita was off the scale stunning. Had it not been for diplomacy training and the need for tact, Uhura would have openly gawked at his beauty. He too was tall, a genetic trait of the people she concluded.

Kulj'ita delicately nodded his head in the direction of Kirk as he cast his eye over the arrivals. 'I hope everything will be to your liking. Yeoman Rand was very exacting in her details'. Kulj'ita directed the statement to Kirk with a knowing smile.

'I'm sure it will be Provost Kulj'ita, thank you'.

Kirk stepped towards him to shake his hand as well. A little hesitant and perhaps not familiar with the human gesture, Kulj'ita's grip was limp but he still shook unsure what to make of the movement. In the back Uhura heard McCoy guffaw. Quickly glancing at him, sure enough with one hand over his mouth he waved her away. Something caught her attention, returning to her former stance she was face to face with Kulj'ita.

'Commander Uhura...' His voice softly caressed her name as gentle as the breeze. If he was unsure about shaking Kirk's hand, he was thrilled to take Uhura's. As he clasped her hand, she noted his palm was soft and his thumb was gently stroking her skin. The frisson of something surprising her as they remained bound by the physical connection. Looking up, a tell tale smile from him hinting of secrets between them.

Kirk aggressively cleared his throat intent on breaking the revelry. Kulj'ita unwillingly drew his attention away from Uhura and back to the captain. An unsaid hostility flowed from Kirk as he shifted to face the Provost head on. Returning the glare with a confrontational smirk, the warmth reserved for Uhura in very short supply for Kirk. During the heightened exchange, Uhura used the opportunity to calm ownership of her hand, clasping them both behind her back taking an imperceptible step towards Kirk.

Whilst the three way exchange was happening, Irin began to introduce the remaining members '- this is the head of my security Samson. She is a fearless warrior. I'm sure if there are any disagreements between our guest she'll have it sorted in no time...'. Her face serious, eyes fixed on the crowd. Fiery red hair flowed from the top of her head, shaven shorter on the sides in the style of a faux hawk, it was not surprising many had thought her to be a man, there was very little that was overtly female about Samson. At the back of the group, McCoy got the feeling she didn't smile much. When her eyes fell on him she held them longer than necessary scrutinising the doctor before moving onto the rest of the crew.

'Welcome to Perpetous', her pace was slow and deliberate. 'I recommend you stay within the perimeter walls unless accompanied by one of my teams...' _Oh joy,_ McCoy mouthed to himself. 'To my left is my 2nd in command 'Freedan...', the sentence remained unfinished, all eyes focused on Freedan. As attractive as the others, there was something unlikeable about him. His arrogant gate, and semi permanent sneer at odds with the important role he held. He refused to acknowledge any of the Enterprise crew instead choosing to focus on a spot in the distance.

Finally, the last person spoke 'who is Commander Spock?'

Up until this point Spock remained quiet observing the scene unfolding in front of him. 'I am...' he raised his hand to draw the female's attention. Dressed differently to the rest, she had on a tight cream body suit, which accentuated her curves. Her hair was pulled back into a long french braid that hung down to her buttocks.

Confidently she advanced forward, the crew parting to let her reach Spock. 'I am your guide Shyloh. I look forward to working with you'. She held his gaze, a touch longer than necessary before joining her people once again. Familiar with Vulcan's being touch telepaths she resisted the urge to shake his hand as she had observed the others do.

'Well, now that we are all acquainted. Please follow Samson and Freedan. I am sure you'll want to explore...' Irin gesturing to the crew to follow their escorts. As they moved off, he walked in the opposite direction with Shyloh.

The senior team reported to the captain's suite for a debrief. Whilst the others were traveling back and forth between the ship, Kirk would stay planetside. Spock, McCoy and Uhura assembled in the formal meeting room, one of five rooms, the others where the bedroom, living room, a dressing room and bathroom. McCoy let out a low whistle, 'guess it pays to be the boss...' As he swept around the sprawling suite easily quadruple the size of the captain's quarters back on the ship.

Settling around a circular table, McCoy opposite Kirk, Uhura to the right of him and Spock in the remaining seat. McCoy watched his two friends, a hint of discord affecting the normally jovial dynamics. However, professionals when it mattered they tried their utmost to be courteous in the presence of others.

Kirk steepled his hands under his chin. 'First impressions then...' His eyes closed, using the tried and tested gambit to the general consensus about the situation.

McCoy went first '...Well Samson seems like the type of gal, I can't wait to take home to meet my mother...'

Spock's eyebrows shot up, 97% certain his crew mate had just made a joke. Uhura's chuckle and the Captain's wry smile confirming his supposition. One could never be 100% sure about anything. Invariably outside factors might affect the outcome.

'I have not observed enough to form a definitive opinion. But knowing you want me to provide some insight. I _guess_ it unusual that we are being accompanied by armed guards. Our research did not allude to any issues that might threaten the safety of us or the delegates'.

Kirk nodded in agreement, 'Uhura?' Opening his eyes, waiting for a reaction.

Carefully mulling over the question, 'The Prime Minister seems genuine, wasn't overly keen on Samson or Freedan. Kulj'ita, I'm unsure about. I think that's a fair assessment of the situation'. Uhura detected a slight clenching of Kirk's jaw at the mention of Kulj'ita, a deep breath the moment passed.

A shrill sound swayed their attention, 'Captain Kirk your attention is required. I'll have my guards escort you to me. Samson out'. Just then two muscular Perpetuans appeared having let themselves in. Kirk held back a beat unsure what to make of the missive.

'Guess, I'd better go...' undauntedly strolling towards the guards.

Spock rose out of his seat, coolly stating 'I have some matters to attend to', and left Uhura and McCoy alone.

'Looks like its just you and me Len. What do you want to do?', Uhura made her way to the balcony looking over the lush green gardens. In the distance she could see a patrol circling the grounds. McCoy joined her, resting his hip against the rail carefully searching for the best way to express his concerns.

'Excuse my language, but Kulj'ita was using his hand shake as foreplay, and following through with some serious eye fucking'.

Not usually so blunt, given the troubles in Uhura and Kirk's relationship she needed to be careful. McCoy continued 'the way I see it, Jim doesn't like to share his toys and he and that Kulj'ta fella are never going to be friends...'

Uhura held up a hand to halt him speaking, taking deep breaths to steady herself before continuing. It was no use, simmering with rage she shouted, 'I'm not a fucking toy, and further more if Jim doesn't like other men paying me attention maybe he should stop being a dick and tell me what the hell is going on!' McCoy blanched at her outburst, just below the balcony the chatter of people died down to silence. Smacking her palm over her mouth, Uhura stormed back into the suite.

McCoy sauntered back into the room. He considered his next choice of words carefully, weary of being on the receiving end of the infamous Uhura temper. 'I'm_ just_ saying, don't be easily taken in by the attentions of another'.

Now it was her turn to blanch, 'do you really think I would give up on my relationship with Jim? Aghast at the very notion.

Until then it had never, not once, been a consideration - _Should I?_ To McCoy it looked like she was experiencing an epiphany. Suddenly Uhura sprinted to the bathroom and vomited, heaving until nothing was left. Slumped over the toilet bowl, she rested her back against the wall pulling the back of her hand across her mouth.

'You ok? Got some water for you...'. McCoy listened through the door, he heard shuffling and the click of the latch being opened. Slowly turning the handle he let himself in. Uhura snatched the glass from his hand, downing it in one.

Handing him back the empty glass, 'Sorry, must have been something I ate'.

The time spent doubled over the toilet, the idea she had refused to consider now felt like the right thing to do. In a steady voice, 'Until Jim is ready to tell me what the problem is, I'll give him space to figure out what he wants to do'.

Squeezing past McCoy she strode towards the living room and zipped up her bag. A dumbfounded McCoy did not envisage his pep talking backfiring so spectacularly.

'Oh shit' he mouthed to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Usual disclaimer, the rights to Star Trek etc. belong to someone else. The entire story is complete on my PC, and I'll try to load up a new chapter every few days. Please read and review – constructive feedback will help me finalise the remaining chapters. **

**Chapter 7**

Kirk descended down to the ground floor and straight into the huge negotiation suite. An imposing 'C' shaped solid oak table filled the room. The warmth of the wood invited him to swipe his hands along its surface. The walls of the room were inlaid with highly polished marble. Several Kirk's moved through the room as he did. Floor to ceiling windows afforded the delegates with a view of the stunning flora and fauna in garden. The royal crests of the Ranyari tribes - purples, green and orange flowed from the ceiling and pooled on the floor. Made from sumptuous velvets and other rich materials he could not identify. As per security protocol, the room was swept on a hourly basis for bugging or explosive devices - the Starfleet personnel working in pairs sweeping the room with tricorders.

The guards led the way to the imposing figure of Samson. With her back towards him orders were barked out to a group of her security detail. 'Dismissed!' She furiously shouted, as they trooped away. Before Kirk could address her, in a hushed tone she acknowledged his presence.

'Captain, apologies for disturbing you. Come, walk with me'.

Strolling away Samson expected Kirk to be by her side or behind her. Matching his pace to hers, he soon caught up as they moved deeper into the spectacular gardens.

'Earth is a wonderful place, I enjoyed the time I spent there training with Starfleet...' wistfully recalling her time there. A little unsettled, Kirk was keen to discover why he had been summoned.

'What did you do when you were on Earth? She didn't look that much older than him and her declaration was surprising. Although Earth was now home to many intergalactic species anybody as striking as the Perpetuans would still stand out.

'I spent 2 years on a skills exchange learning about various security techniques which we have adapted for use here', she spoke proudly of her achievement. Thinking about it, he noted there was something familiar about the way her security team operated.

'So where did you stay?' Kirk willing to play along, she obviously had a reason for the unexpected turn in their conversation.

'I was based in Italy, the culture and art was enlightening...'

Out of sight, Samson received a signal that it was safe to talk. Switching back to official duty, she waited contemplating how to inform the captain.

'A few hours ago a message was intercepted between two delegates of the Zozshani tribe. It alluded to the possible assassination attempt against Citizen Monan. My people have upped their presence, and we have it under control'.

Kirk nodded understanding the implication, 'I assume those transmissions have been shared with Starfleet', a statement rather than a question, he was very aware the situation had the potential to turn very bad, very quickly.

'...Of course', Samson responded slowly, he noticed the hesitation.

'Well, it seems like you do have the situation under control'. Though he was still unclear why she could not have told him this in his suite.

'Monogamy is not practiced here on Perpetous. Provost Kulj'ita meant no disrespect when he approached Commander Uhura'.

Kirk defiantly smirked, carefully folding his arms across his chest he impassively responded 'I am sure Commander Uhura took no offence...neither did I'. Samson was not stupid, she could see from his reaction Uhura was very important to him.

'Good', she curtly nodded and turned back to look over the garden 'I'll have the guards take you back'.

Entering his room he was unsurprised to see it empty, various tours were taking place and it was a great opportunity to unwind before the real work started. Summoning Sulu, he stripped off his jacket and dropped it into the nearest chair. Grabbing his PADD he typed a message to Starfleet. Whilst he had no reason to believe Samson was lying, it was better to be safe than sorry.

'Sulu here, captain we received a copy of the transmission, it came through before you called. Officer Getta transported back on board and is working with the other communications officers reviewing traffic chatter over the past 24hrs'. Kirk stopped typing, _how the hell does Getta know. I only just found out myself_.

'Mr Sulu patch me through to Officer Getta', a few seconds silence; he noticed McCoy had let himself back into his room 'knock much Bones...' he mouthed.

'Captain, Getta here. I assume you're wondering how I knew about the threat. My contact at Starfleet informed me...I came to speak to you, but Dr McCoy informed me you were with Samson'. Kirk raised his eyebrow at his friend, McCoy motioned that it was true as he stood nearby 'I knew she would inform you. To save time, I thought it prudent I get back to the ship...was that ok?'. Kirk gave a _what the fuck_ look to McCoy, who in return held up his hands demanding to be left out of it.

'Yes, yes. It's fine'. Pinching the bridge of his nose he noisily sighed, 'Look are you fine staying up there monitoring transmissions. I need someone up there who understands the issue...' Kirk felt uncomfortable Getta seemed to have the upper hand.

'Yes Captain. Of course. I'll keep you abreast of anything I find out. Getta out', the line went dead.

'Aren't you meant to be the one who ends the discussion?', McCoy ambled towards his friend.

'Not now Bones, I'm dealing with death threats and communication officers who have suddenly grown brains...neither is very reassuring...I have to-'.

Cutting off Kirk's tirade, 'Jim, _we_, and I really mean _you_, have a bigger problem...'. Kirk groaned, moving around the room contemplating whom else he had to inform.

'I'm kind of busy here. Can this wait. I have assassins potentially on the loose'. His tone intended to dismiss McCoy .

'James! You have a starship of personnel that can handle this situation for a few hours. Focus!'.

Kirk froze, he narrowed his eyes at McCoy and placed his hands firmly on his hip, 'Okay, what is it?

McCoy rushed over to the replicator 'two double scotches straight up, now!' Both materialised in front of him, he immediately downed one and walked over shoving the other towards Kirk. Looking down at the unexpected gift, Kirk took the glass. McCoy quickly tapped his clenched fist against his forehead. _Why do I have to be the bearer of bad news?_

'Bones...What is it?' Suddenly it dawned on him, 'Where is Nyota?' No longer convinced she was on a tour, haphazardly he placed the glass down on the table. 'Where is she?' afraid of the response.

'She's giving you space...', McCoy placed a comforting hand on Kirk's shoulder, using the other to hand him the unfinished drink.

Crumpling into an armchair, the PADD clattered to the floor. Aware McCoy was crouched down speaking to him, his words distorted and so far away.

'I need to see her', his limbs refused to co-operate, he collapsed back into the seat. _You've lost her and for what? Stupid insecurities..._ his own mind cruelly taunting him.

'Jim, stay where you are...' McCoy alarmed the once so assured captain was reduced to this spectacle.

Legs splayed in front of him he cupped another glass of scotch. Gulping it down he winced at the burn, 'I need to tell her...I need...' his voice trailed off. Sorrowfully he peered at McCoy, 'I've broken us, haven't I?' Angrily dashing the glass at the nearest wall. The shattered shards glistening on the floor.

'Are you ready to tell me what's going on?' McCoy calmly asked, approaching the replicator he knew more alcohol would loosen Kirk's lips.

Kirk submissively watched McCoy. _Where to begin? How to begin? _ With another drink in front of him the amber liquid swayed as he exhaled. McCoy settled back down and waited.

In hushed tones he began, 'Bones, I am nearly the same age my father was when he died...'

McCoy contemplated the opening statement. 'What else? Six months of weirdness and that's all you've got to say...'

Kirk inhaled deeply, 'Uhura makes me a better person. She's the one Bones. I even told my mother about her being the one...' he ruefully chuckled. Then angrily, 'Do you know what she said, she said I was a fool for contemplating any sort of serious relationship as long as I was in Starfleet, nothing but hurt comes out of it. That Nyota should leave me or I should leave her' Guiltily he conceded, 'God, I even thought about doing it...leaving her...but I couldn't...I love her'. Remaining quiet, McCoy knew it was not the time to offer an opinion; Kirk had more to say. 'I have to keep her safe, protected from the dangers out there.'

Over the last few months he had become increasingly apprehensive about the missions they went on, going so far as to covertly swapping her off missions that he considered too dangerous. Yes, they both knew about the risks, but he didn't have to accept it. Not when it came to her. As captain, without sounding conceited he was more likely to be in the firing line than any of the crew. It came part and parcel of the role. But for her, no, he would be damned if she was exposed any more than necessary. What if a mission went wrong and he wasn't around to protect her? He couldn't live with the idea he might inadvertently cause her death...Living without her. His chest constricted, the vice like grip of panic touching him. He forced out one ragged breath after the other.

'Dammit man, how long have you been having panic attacks'. McCoy grabbed a wrist to assess Kirk's heart rate. It was racing off the charts. 'You need to calm down, now, before you pass out!'.

McCoy collected his thoughts then crossly shouted, 'Jim, you're a fucking idiot. Why did you never mention this to her, or me?' Pointing at his finger at his friend 'that girl is up there thinking she's done something wrong, and all the time it's your silly selfish insecurities...' Flinching from the outburst Kirk shrunk back into his seat. 'What did you think I was going to say? _Aww poor Jim_. So far all this seems to be about _you_, have you given any thought to how she might feel about the danger you might be in? Man the fuck up and tell that girl what is wrong with you!'.

Taking a deep breath, he more calmly continued, 'everyone feels insecure the closer they are to the person they love. You're more exposed, things feel realer and more intense. So you might die, hell she might die, news flash we're all going to at some point. Besides our job is no more or less dangerous than it was a few years ago. In fact I'd say we're safer, you're less inclined to go balls to the wall crazy executing a plan...'

Kirk peered at McCoy from beneath his thick lashes. In a low voice, 'How do I make this right?'

With as much conviction as McCoy could muster, 'Kid, you woo the hell out of her, and you apologise for as long as it takes, and you pray to God she accepts!'

Earlier, Uhura made her excuses to Yeoman Rand and spoke to Samson about her immediate departure back to the Enterprise. Neither questioned why, but was reassured when she reaffirmed her intention to continue on the intervention panel.

'Enterprise, one to beam up', to her surprise the request was met with no hint of concern. As she felt the transporter envelop her, she hoped giving him space was the right decision. A split second later she stood on the platform, the sensual smells from the planet replaced by the sterile air of her adopted home. Laboriously stepping down, she couldn't be sure but swore the three engineers furtively casting glances her way were speaking about her. _I'm being ridiculous. How could they possibly know? _Still that did not stop her giving them the dirtiest look she could.

Just then a red-faced Scotty bounded into the transporter room, concern etched onto his face. Loudly so there was no misunderstanding 'Commander Uhura, I take it you're back because of that implied death threat to Citizen Monan...' He would never win any prizes for acting, and gave Uhura a look to play along with the charade.

'Uh yes...' Confused and unaware of the threat 'yes. That's correct' stating with more gusto. 'I'm urgently needed, but will return for the intervention', quickly glancing over her shoulder to make sure people overheard. The final statement a hidden message for Scotty.

A subtle nod of comprehension, 'Good, good. I'll walk with you'. He protectively placed his hand in the small of her back and rushed her out into the brightly lit corridor. They aimlessly walked in silence, she not ready to answer his questions. When acknowledged by fellow crew members, she greeted them as expected.

'So...back to your quarters then?' He took her silence as an affirmative.

She threw her bag on the bed, 'here down this lassie', he thrust the unknown purple liquor at her. Holding the glass up to her face for a closer inspection, it shimmered and when she tilted the glass slightly, the purple morphing into a darker green. It looked harmless enough. Gingerly, she sniffed the contents 'phwoar!' She staggered back as the tears threatened to cloud her vision. The smell made her seriously reconsider accepting anything unknown from Scotty again. Clasping his chest, and fanning his mouth, he throatily justified 'it's good aye? Tellasian winter ale. For those cold winter nights-',

'What as?! Fuel?!', she made a face refusing to allow anything that smelled that intoxicating near her. Down on a table, the liquid shimmered invitingly. 'How did you know I was back?', then offhandedly answering her own question 'Yeoman Rand. Too efficient for her own good that one', the snide remark, symbolic of the misplaced anger she had towards Kirk.

'Oi! Don't shoot the message Nyota', he menacingly reproached her before settling down on the sofa. Legs up, he almost looked ready to take a nap.

'Pfffft...' forcing his legs down to make space for herself. 'Drinking on duty, isn't that a punishable offence?' coolly castigating him.

'Ok Nyota, park the defensive act, dare I say _bitchy _and tell me why you're really back? He retaliated, reminding himself she was obviously not in a good place. It wasn't really him she want to vent at.

So she talked, she talked about how strange it was to feel numb yet angry at the same time, how she was uncertain about the decision she had made, how she couldn't understand how he could hurt her so much and claim to love her.

Without warning, all the fight left her and she began to shake uncontrollably _'_Scotty...I'm...I'm...so cold', her voice small and thready. He flew off the sofa, ripping the blanket off the bed, and in a flash wrapped it round her. Arms around her, he let her cry big jerky sobs until all that was left was the gentle breathing of her sleeping.

She woke with a start in her bed confused about how she ended up there. The room was dark, and Scotty was nowhere to be seen. The clock glowed 0017 and in less than 10 hours she would have to face Kirk and still be composed enough to mingle with the attendees. Her eyes felt scratchy and puffy, her throat parched.

Flipping the covers off her body, she limped to the replicator, 'water cold' she mumbled as the glass took shape in front of her. As she sipped, her tummy refused to accept the water and she just about made it to the bathroom. Having not eaten since lunch, all she offered were dry heaves. _That will teach me not to eat, _carefully rising off the floor, she lethargically stripped out of her crumpled uniform. The shower looked inviting, turning the heat up high, the sting of the water, dulled into the mild pitter patter of a familiar touch. She leant onto her outstretched arms, trying to wash away the day. After 20 minutes, she stepped out, automatically reaching for her sleepshirt, which was his sleepshirt. Resisting the urge to inhale his scent, she threw it onto the floor. Instead grabbing a Starfleet crewneck, slipped it on and padded back to her bed.

As she approached, the flashing red light on her personal PADD indicated several unread messages. Apprehensively, she held the tablet and settled back under the covers. An alert read 'inbox full'. _How is that even possible? _She tapped to open the messages and was met with every one over the past half day coming from Kirk - verbal and written. Unsure where to even start, or even if it was the best thing to access them, her department PADD began to flash with an active incoming comms. Only one person would call that late at night and hope for a response..._Jim. _


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Usual disclaimer, the rights to Star Trek etc. belong to someone else. The entire story is complete on my PC, and I'll try to load up a new chapter every few days. Please read and review – constructive feedback will help me finalise the remaining chapters. **

**I promise the story does pick up the action stakes. But my muse refuses to take the most direct route! Unlike my last story, this one currently errs into 20+ chapters.**

**Chapter 8**

To answer or not to answer? The alert stopped, yet another missed message. Convincing herself she deserved a night without tears, the world of dreams offered a welcome escape from relationship dramas. In an instant her worries were spirited away. Later on she would wonder had she listened to the messages would it have been any different.

Too early, and alone in his bed with an ache no painkiller could dull, Kirk clasped his forehead. Today the needs of the intervention usurped everything else. Restless and with nothing to do until later that day, he forced his body out of bed and dolefully headed for the balcony. Although sunrise was just peaking over the horizon, a slight chill hung in the air. His traitorous mind tormenting him _she broke up with you._ Evasive action was needed - a run would blast away the fuzzy feeling. A few minutes later Kirk was fully kitted up in his running gear.

With no route in mind he let his senses guide him around the eerily deserted garden. Still shrouded in mist, he vista was limited to a few metres ahead at any one point. The crunch of the gravel under feet accompanying him for what seemed like miles. On he pushed, even when the tightness in his chest and the burning in his muscles screamed at him to stop. Stubbornly forging onwards, _just five more minutes, just five more minutes_ the mantra keeping him going. When exhaustion finally hit, he crumpled over arms shakily resting on his knees. Roughly wiping away the sweat stinging his eyes, he battled the urge to collapse and just give in to the overwhelming fatigue.

Out of nowhere a furious voice beared down on his position. Always trusting his instincts he scooted down behind a nearby bush. His field of vision obscured by the flamboyantly coloured flowers and leaves. Thankfully, he was neither arachnophobic nor suffered allergies. Now coated in sticky yellow pollen and face to face with a rather hostile spider, it scurried away seeking a smaller victim.

'_This changes nothing...I'm not asking you, I'm telling you!'_, the male menacingly threatened. _'Good, I'm glad you see it my way...'_, before covertly continuing on his way.

Guardedly, Kirk peered from his hiding place resignedly letting the man disappear into the mist. His initial response to follow until he remembered the not so quiet gravel under feet. Patting himself down for his communicator, it was a futile effort; it was back in his room.

'So I heard them, or rather he speak...I'm telling you Bones, something wasn't right. Kirk animatedly repeating his experience over breakfast. Jumping up from his seat to fetch his PADD, there was disappointment at the sight of no messages from Uhura even though it was 0730.

'Well Jim, what ya going to do..._hey big red_...', Kirk quizzically raising an eyebrow.

'Ya know, Samson...' McCoy offered by way of an explanation, a smirk appearing on Kirk's face. 'Anyway..._hey big red, I heard a conversation...nah, I didn't see who it was, and they didn't do anything suspicious...but my gut tells me, something is 'hinky'_...', McCoy air quoting as he finished. 'She'll tap you on the head and send you on your way', stabbing the rare steak on his plate.

'Look, there have been threats made against delegates at the intervention. She'll take me seriously...'. Kirk made a face, 'you never did tell me why you're eating half a cow for breakfast', circling his spoon over the bloody meal.

Mouth full of masticated meat, 'you know what these official shindigs are like...talky talky talky, and very little eaty eaty eaty. I'm going in prepared.'

Satisfied he was full enough to make it through the official event, McCoy wiped his mouth with a napkin.

'You look like shit Jim. Have you spoken to her yet?' Sympathetically watching his friend.

'Change the subject Bones', speaking as the captain and not as McCoy's friend.

_'_Ok. But you need to do something about your face. It would not be befitting if the Captain of the Enterprise looked hungover...', _he spent the night_ _crying _McCoy silently thought to himself.

At 1040 there was more than enough time before Uhura and the others had to make an appearance at the brunch. Security had been discreetly increased around the delegates, since they were still unsure whom the potential assassin might be. She settled at her desk listening to the threats against Citizen Monan. Eyes closed, the voices of two people hurriedly conversing washing over her. The lilt and diction of their speech indicated that two were possibly from a lower cast - one male and one female. They had worked hard to change their speech patterns, for confirmation she called over Getta who nodded in agreement.

'Do you want me to let the Captain know?' pity permeating his offer.

'No, that won't be necessary', biting back her annoyance. She certainly did not need his sympathy. 'I _do_ need you check on Behan though' glaring at him. The officer was calling for attention, and excitedly bound over to the listening array across the lab, shoving two of her co-workers out the way.

'I have something!' She yelled excitedly, playing out loud the passage she had isolated. Extensively manipulating the same data file Uhura was listening to, Behan discovered a previously unheard discussion. The same male voice now agitated, he spoke fast, pop and hiss from static '._..do it...brunch...'_. Behan now stood to attention, heart rate a little elevated. She had one day hoped to impress her superior officer, and by the looks of it may have succeeded. 'That means something is due to happen-'.

'Let both set of security teams know!' Uhura shouted as she agilely moved her away around the consoles to the exit.

Her legs pumped fast as she urgently sprinted to the transporter room. Simultaneously hailing Kirk and Samson, out rushed out a garbled summary of her findings. Only cut off as she energised planetside at the co-ordinates given, her urgent tempo resumed towards the marquee. Yet, another beautiful day, she barely had time to notice her surroundings. The usual serenity shattered by a fierce argument between Samson and Kirk. Blocking the entrance to the marquee, the stood toe to toe wildly gesticulating at one another. Samson determined to handle the threat her way, with no help from Captain Kirk. He in turn thought it prudent to have his people help. The click clack of Uhura's heels drew a withering stare from Samson.

'You do not have jurisdiction here. Let me do my job and you worry about the intervention', she ordered. 'My men are more than capable of handling the situation.' Ending the conversation by striding off. Gliding past Uhura, she was joined by the same two guards who had escorted Kirk the previous day. As the last guard passed, Uhura caught him looking her up and down and just like that he was gone.

'Leave it Jim'. The warning laced with a little bit more than concern. Not many people addressed him in the manner Samson just had. She recognised the signs of him plotting. Buffeted by the security that Kirk summoned, she languidly moved out of the way as they surrounded him for their orders. Swiftly they were informed to have eyes on everything, the brunch would still go ahead so not to spook the would be assassin. Throughout his talk she spied him throwing glances her way. A frisson of nerves shot up and down her spine.

'Dismissed', he sent the crew on their way, carving a route through the throng of attendees making their way towards the venue.

Not ready to engage in the discussion she knew he wanted to have, Uhura pinpointed Spock in the crowd, however he turned his head to acknowledge a passing delegate just as she waved for his attention. Somewhat peeved as she stepped towards him, only to be tugged into the furthest recesses of the marquee.

'What the hell-', she spluttered, snatching her arm from the grip of one pissed off James T Kirk. Glancing around there were piles of undressed tables and chairs piled up high. Uhura wondered just how big the marquee was; there was no indication of its tardis like characteristics from the outside. Out of sight she heard the muted tones of excited chatter.

'Why haven't you answered my messages?' he barked whilst looking around to make sure they were not overheard. 'You've not given me a chance to explain myself'.

'This is not the time or the-' she hissed, barging past him.

'How is this going to work...us...' interrupting her in a more restrained tone. She halted, with her back towards him debating whether or not to just walk away. Her ponytail swayed with the indecision.

Uhura dejectedly exhaled, 'our private life shouldn't affect how we work professionally. It never has before', her voice achingly devoid of emotion. 'We'll talk later...' buying herself enough time to listen to the many _many_ messages he had sent her.

'Fine...' he sat down arms resting on the top of his thighs. Watching her walk away, he muttered loudly enough for her to hear, 'Kulj'ita's a creep'.

The underlying tone of apprehension, amongst the myriad of other unspoken feelings was unmistakable. Kirk searched for reassurance; it angered her he needed to seek it. It wasn't Kulj'ita that she wanted. Trying hard to appear unaffected, she pivoted to face him but the tell tale sign of a small crease just above her nose refused to play ball.

Kirk knew his lover was battling her natural reaction to come back at him. That passion which always fascinated him, in danger of becoming his greatest enemy. He tried a different ploy. Sitting upright as he cleared his throat, 'What do you think about the threat?' A knowing grin tugged at her stern features, he knew her too well. Her anger simmered down.

Hands smoothing down tiny creases on her dress, 'There are no women who are part of either delegation. She's probably back on Ranyari, pulling the strings'.

'Well at least I know it's a male who's already here. Shame about the female...' A sliver of tension dissipating at the flippant comment.

'Woman trouble everywhere you go' she stated as a matter of fact. The description hitting closer to home than intended. 'I need to go' pointing out to the arriving delegates.

Dropping his voice to a low whisper, 'I'm sorry...for grabbing you earlier'.

His sincerity sure and true. Uhura could let herself be drawn to him, see herself willingly pulled onto his lap and buried in the certain embrace until she succumbed to the intangible hold he had over her. She ached for that choice; it would be so easy to surrender to him as his gaze transfixed her. Everything forgiven, everything forgotten.

Instead, and she had no idea how she found the strength, she turned away and left before anything more could be said. Until she knew what there was to forgive and forget, she was going to protect herself.

Dejected he carefully arose. Exhaling loudly to clear his head, he rejoined the party before anyone wondered where he was. A fully laden table of food and drink sumptuously awaited the guests, far more than any of them could consume. People wandered back and forth filling their plates while talking to one another. McCoy engrossed in a conversation with one of the Perpetuan doctors, Spock being Spock attempting to blend in and participate as best as he could, and Uhura was nowhere to be seen.

Prime Minister Irin proudly held court, bombastically regaling everyone with stories about his people's role as intermediaries in many intergalactic issues. He was exceptionally proud the planet was renowned for their discretion managing talks such as the intervention. A character, all those around him listened in awe to the colourful tales.

Kirk idly moved through the crowd. He spoke when spoken too, but made no effort to strike up conversation. Instead he focused his energies on scouting the room for any suspicious activity, which included checking up on Uhura. When Samson joined the event he defiantly held her gaze. Freedan followed closely behind engaged in a conversation with several of Irin's aides.

Spock stealthy appeared by Kirk's side, 'Captain, you seem preoccupied'. This passed as small talk for him; he still did not understand human compulsion to fill up silence with innate chatter.

'Just being observant. What about you, prepared to explore some caves?' Kirk's forced response.

'I am ready, my team is briefed. Once we have finished here, Shyloh will accompany us to the caves'. Kirk mumbled a reply as he followed the path of Uhura who was currently chatting to several of the Kitari contingent.

'Captain, I believe it wise to interact with the head of each tribe. They seem rather antagonistic to one another at the moment'. Spock observed Citizens Kenzii and Monan openly glaring at one another, the hostility barely in check out of respect for Prime Minister Irin.

Kirk looked back at his friend and then the Ranyari. Spock was right, it was bad form to ignore the guests of honour. 'I'd better run interference...', he treaded confidently through the crowd, greeting people as he walked by, suddenly he was the person everyone expected to see.

He approached Citizen Kenzii first only because Citizen Monan was engaged in conversation with Getta. 'Sir, I hope your representatives have found everything to your liking'. He knew everything was fine; Rand was a stickler for detail.

Shyloh snuck in late hooping nobody had noticed. However, the telling glance from Samson indicated she had failed. Nervously brushing down her hair, she grabbed champagne from a passing waiter, doing a double take sure she had seen him before. When no name was forthcoming, she gulped down the cool beverage and set her sights firmly on Commander Spock. Scanning the room she soon spotted him, towering over most the human guests and clearly not a Perpetuan or Ranyari, it was not difficult.

'Good day Commander Spock. I trust you are adequately rested for our exploration-' her gaze drifted after the waiter once more.

'Yes I am' he stoically responded noticing her interest in the passing Perpetuan.

'What?' she flustered before regaining her composure. 'Good, good' she said distractedly.

'Here is the route I wish to take'. He pulled out his tricorder and watched Shyloh handle the device. Very meticulous in his plans, the route cut out sights most others tried to see.

'You do not wish to see the usual tourist sites - emerald cavern, the harmonising rock pool?' These tended to be the most requested sights jam packed with valuable artefacts. As a guide she always included them in her itinerary.

'No', came his impassive but certain voice. He observed her frown, 'I do not believe there is a problem with my route. It is the most efficient route to travel based on available cartographic maps'.

'Yes, yes it is. But normally explorers also wish to _explore. _Also, seismic activity has rendered some of these passages impassable of late._' _She questioned how useful she would be, since he was not venturing near the usual tourist hotspots. 'I'm sure if I listed the other lesser known wonders you and your team would be very interested...'

'We are not here for recreation. Should my crewmates wish to explore when they are off duty they are more than able too'. He irritably wondered why Shyloh seemed intent on diverting the attentions of his team with unnecessary sights. Their objective was clear, looking at the emerald pool, no matter how beautiful it might be, was not going to give Starfleet the information they needed. 'I will pass on your offer to my crewmates and instruct them to contact you if they wish...'.

Having pleasantly conversed for 20 minutes, Kirk was about to move on to Citizen Monan when he unwittingly caught a flash of something that didn't belong. Rapidly assessing those nearest to him, he could not fathom the source of his unease as he pushed through the delegates. Next to Citizen Monan a waiter poured champagne into flutes and delicately passed the glasses out. Just to the side of the waiter, a shorter Ranyari stood. Dressed in the colours of Monan's people, he furtively cast glances towards the important delegate. He was also the only one without a drink or a plate of food. As he moved closer to Monan, his ceremonial wrap buckled to reveal a discreetly hidden weapon.

'Hey!' Kirk shouted out jovially to disguise his approach. His loudness drew the attention of not only Monan and other man, but also an appalled Kulj'ita. The human's casual calling smacking of disrespect. Ignoring the Provost's disapproval, Kirk subtly pointed out the man for Starfleet and Perpetuan security to see. Until there was concrete proof, security would hold back, trusting that Samson had indeed adapted Starfleet training for her team. She stiffly nodded her agreement for the guards to do as Kirk said.

Never once taking his eyes of the suspect, Kirk casually looked around for the nearest senior Starfleet officer. Summoning Spock to his side, shoulders just touching but facing away from one another Kirk whispered, 'whatever happens do not let any guests leave...' A faux laugh burst forth from Kirk's mouth, now McCoy and Uhura were intrigued for Spock was no joke teller. Something was wrong.

'Who is that short man beside Monan? Check discreetly, I don't want to spook him...'

Spock pretended to search for Shyloh, casting his gaze over the person who had captured Kirk's interest. With his superior memory the name was easily recalled. 'Citizen Hybro'. Kirk extremely grateful that someone had paid attention when the Ranyari introduced themselves.

Citizen Hybro skittishly looked around. Kirk's not so subtle attentions causing him to wilt under the probing scrutiny. Strategically placed near the exit he realised retreat might be the best form of defence, so ducked out of the tent. Speedily putting decent distance between himself and the structure. He heaved a sigh of relief, shakily palming away his weapon into the nearest flowerbed.

'They're lovely aren't they...' Kirk maneuvered himself next to the clearly startled man. 'I don't believe we've-'

Not waiting to find out the next word, he slammed his fist into Kirk's stomach, and shoved the winded captain to the floor. Rolling on the ground, through his watery vision Kirk witnessed his would be assassin dart off, closely followed by a blur of extremely long legs and red hair. Samson it seemed grew tired of waiting for proof. Groaning he teetered back onto his feet, before giving chase.

Speeding through the gardens, Hybro attempted to shake off Samson by aiming for the thick growth of densely packed trees and overgrown bamboo like shrubs. The wind whipped past, his outer garment flapping open as he sped forward. Within fingertip of grasping him, Samson stumbled and he regained the lead. Growling in frustration she picked up the pace once again, having allowed him a slender advantage he had disappeared deeper into the greenery. Kirk's calling drowned out by the rustling as she moved in search of Hybro. Kirk steamed in, bulldozing the lithe structures in his way. He strained to hear any other movement, his tricorder showed two dots dancing around the screen. Mentally calculating the most appropriate route he swung around and to the left.

Hybro underestimated just how determined Samson was to accost her prey. Now within sight, she pulled out her phaser and fired. Instantly he went down, clutching his knee he screamed out in agony.

Standing over him, Samson positioned herself for what looked like a kill shot. Phaser pointed squarely at his temple. Heavily panting, her features twisted as she readied her aim.

'Samson, no!'. Hybro's inhuman sounds inadvertently guiding Kirk in.

A little over 5 metres away, he faltered as the reeds framed her silhouette. 'Stop!', more authoritatively. She neither flinched nor dropped her guard at his missive. Leaving him no choice a single shot fired out, eliciting a surprised yelp. Her weapon lay on the ground next to a now quieter Hybro.

Flexing her fingers, she frantically looked around for Kirk. 'Are you crazy! I was going to render him unconscious. I am not a murderer...' she prowled towards him.

'Captain!' McCoy materialising out of nowhere albeit slightly out of breath. He was closely followed by Samson's men. Several flew by to attend the would be assassin. Cuffing and dragging him upright.

'None of you understand the Kitari, they take take take. My people are suffering...' he whined.

Samson stiffly turned away and followed Hybro and her men. Orders were to take him back to the interrogation suite in Irin's palace.

'Thanks, I thought I was going to have to hit a woman', Kirk joked before grimacing. Nothing was broken, but he was still sore gently rubbing his stomach. Summoning four of his security team to meet Samson back at Irin's residence. She had made it crystal clear all matters of the intervention were his domain. Questioning would be assassin who threatened the integrity of the discussion he reasoned fell within that domain.

'Why did you come after me?' They stomped back through the undergrowth, Kirk in the lead and McCoy closely following.

'As our Vulcan friend would say, it was the logical thing to do. Assassins, weapons and you don't tend to mix well'.

Fifteen minutes later they found themselves back in the main garden. During the journey back to the marquee, Kirk questioned what the reaction was to his undignified yelling and impromptu departure. McCoy explained Spock had informed Citizens Monan and Kenzii as well as Prime Minister Irin and Provost Kulj'ita of the situation discreetly. Kenzii vehemently protesting he knew anything about the plot. For all intents and purposes the other guest just assumed that's how humans acted. They had not noticed anything untoward.

'Shit, I look a mess...' Trying to make himself presentable, there was no time to change his clothes. 'Well, this will certainly make negotiations more interesting...' Kirk muttered.

'Uh huh' agreed McCoy, as they casually ambled back into the brunch. The chatting as vocal and boisterous as before, Irin being a practical host tempered down the potential explosive situation. A hug of thanks from Monan, a supportive nod from Spock and a concerned once over from Uhura. All while McCoy covertly scanned him for other injuries.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Usual disclaimer, the rights to Star Trek etc. belong to someone else. The entire story is complete on my PC, and I'll try to load up a new chapter every few days. Please read and review – constructive feedback will help me finalise the remaining chapters. **

**Chapter 9**

'Can I have your attention please', boomed Prime Minister Irin, the room immediately quietened down. 'It gives me great pleasure to have you here, for today is an auspicious day. Hopefully, the beginning of two factions uniting'. Pausing for effect, Irin clapped his hand twice, in walked a calmer Samson with four guards carrying an ornately decorated box - covered with red velvet and each corner tipped with gold. He gracefully approached the guards and popped open the clasp on the box.

'I present you all with the Sunstones, the symbols of hope and unity for my people. Let these be inspiration for us all'. Dramatically stretching his arms towards two glowing orbs. Naturally spherical with no imperfections as far as the eye could see, they were the same size as of two footballs. The colour of sunset, their iridescent sheen illuminated brightly. Were the guest permitted to touch them, they would have been surprised to find stones ice cold to the touch.

McCoy let out a low whistle, 'Now, those are some pretty rocks...looks like they're worth a bit too judging by those guards and they way big red is eyeing it and us up...' Kirk could only concur.

One by one guests approached, fascinated by the dazzling sight. When it was Uhura's turn, Kulj'ita motioned the guards to bring the stones closer. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he drew her towards him, an intimate gesture in plain sight of Kirk. If the attention was unwelcome, she gave no indication.

'Leave it Jim...', McCoy hissed out the side of his mouth in reaction to the low growl emitted from the captain. He too had noticed Kulj'ita weird claim on Uhura.

'As you can see Commander, they are actually solid and their unique make up means they will forever glow at this intensity'. Kulj'ita watched Uhura with great interest as she stooped to examine the majestic objects. She was utterly fascinated; the colours seemed to jump from one to the next.

Kirk tensed his jaw, 'Samson went to great lengths to point out monogamy is not the done thing; Nyota wanting space...'. Both he and McCoy keeping a watchful eye over the proceedings in front of them.

Uhura tilted her head sidewards, 'They are emitting a faint hum...'

Kulj'ita's grin widened, only a handful of people ever noticed the low frequency noise emitted by the Sunstones. 'The noise increases exponentially as the Sunstones are separated. Like a pair of lovers unwilling to be parted...', she turned to face him, those eyes boring straight through her. She knew he was attracted to her, and found it flattering but had absolutely no intention of reciprocating no matter how attractive she found him. Skilfully she maneuvered herself out of his grasp.

Attempting to reassure his friend, 'Nyota's no fool. See, she's onto that creep. Worry about the Ranyari, now there's a _whole_ heap of crazy...' McCoy thumbed around the room. Suddenly, he stood alone. _Ah hells bells Jim..._

'Captain...', greeted a guard, Kirk taking the opportunity to examine to magnificent objects. In the background McCoy worriedly shook his head, and Uhura dropped her eyes back to the ornately decorated box very aware Kirk may have witnessed the exchange between her and Kulj'ita.

'Provost Kulj'ita, they're very beautiful...Don't you think Commander?', Kirk's passive aggressiveness registering with Uhura. Inwardly cringing, she was all too aware he had noticed.

'If you'll excuse me, Provost-', before she could finish, he interrupted 'call me Kulj'ita, it is my name after all...', she tightly nodded, before moving off amongst the guests. Leaving the men awkwardly standing by.

McCoy couldn't take his eyes off the hypnotic train wreck in front of him. Left alone, Kirk and Kulj'ita _would_ cause that intergalactic incident Scotty warned them about. Now nursing the rising inferno of indigestion, he was unsure if the cause was the scene in front of him or all the running earlier on. He had to do something so intercepted Kirk, 'Captain didn't you want to speak to Citizen Kenzii' plastering a fake smile onto his face, as he deliberately manhandled Kirk in the direction of the Ranyari.

Lurking in the shadows, Freedan observed the testosterone fuelled posturing by both men; it amused him no end. Casually tapping his dagger with his forefinger, displeasure fleetingly flashed across his features, as McCoy brought up Spock's study of the caves. The Vulcan's inquisitiveness would take him awfully close to areas he should not be. He would have a word with Shyloh, after all she was being paid to do a job. She'd better not fail. Now irked about the timing of the intervention, nothing and nobody was to interfere with his plans. Even the idiot Ranyari's ridiculous assassination attempt might prove to be a useful distraction.

Kirk focused his attentions on Citizen Kenzii and the robust denials of having anything to do with _that man. _ Satisfied Kenzii was telling the truth, Kirk made it explicitly clear the rest of his party were to make themselves available for questioning after the brunch. Having completed that official duty, he joined Getta and McCoy, with the Prime Minister.

'...They're priceless...', in response to McCoy's enquiry about the Sunstones value. Irin's voice more sombre than they were used too, 'there were dark days on this planet when the stones were lost to us. You see, until they were found and united as a pair my people were mindless savages. We fought over everything, families torn apart by greed, apathy and war. This is why we owe it to others to help fix problems, so they don't suffer like us...'

'The security surrounding the stones is quite..._intimidating...' _Getta's eyes darted across the marque. Counting 8 guards around the stones at all times. 'Are they normally so _numerous_?'

'No. Not normally...' Irin beckoned them closer into a huddle. 'Samson has reason to believe there will be an attempt to steal them', dismissively he continued 'I think she worries too much, but if it reassures her, why not...'

Stepping out of the huddle, Kirk inwardly groaned. The intervention and their time on Perpetous was becoming more calamitous with each passing hour. Not for the first time he was pleased Dr Shanay would soon take over.

Noticing the dismay on Kirk's face, 'My dear Captain, who would be stupid enough to attempt such a thing?' A plate sized palm clapped Kirk on the back, who in turn stumbled forward and nearly split the content of his drink onto the floor.

With a loud guffaw, McCoy made his excuse to leave. It was nearly time for him to begin his shift at the inoculation centre.

'I'll come with you Bones', Kirk using the opportunity to go get changed in the free hour before the beginning of the intervention.

Overhearing Irin's comment about the potential theft threat, a memory jarred Uhura. With the event coming to an end, she summoned Getta and called for two to be beamed back to the ship. On the way to the communications lab, Getta filled her in on the rest of Irin's declarations. Recalling Behan's earlier discovery - something about artefacts, that recording had to be found and analysed.

In the lab Getta stood over Behan, directing the officer to work with a small team analysing the data currently being transferred to the ship. Somehow he had persuaded Irin to let them review the intel alluding to alleged theft of the Sunstones, Uhura made a mental note to find out how. Calling the rest of her team around the main computer terminal, their orders were to focus on the intercepted comms and find anything that could either prove or disprove the theft of the sunstones. Approaching Behan, she was tasked with updating the Captain about the message. At the moment it was circumstantial, but it was better than nothing. Since Behan had made the discovery and the ensign was putting in extra hours to move up the command track, the interaction with captain would be beneficial. Having dictated her instructions, she left them to it, venturing back to her quarters to freshen up. If they found anything of significance they would let her know.

The solitude of the empty room pleased her. After spending three hours making small talk and dodging the advances of Kirk, Uhura was frazzled as she collapsed onto the sofa. She ordered the computer to play soothing music and kicked off her shoes. From the corner of her eye several carelessly scattered PADDs on her bed. The blinking lights demanded her attention. She wearily frowned, she _had_ promised they would talk later, and for all her indifferent posturing whenever Kirk tried to engage her earlier, she did want to know what was on his mind. She wondered if the time permitted would be enough to do his ramblings justice.

Transported to the clinic where the first batch of inoculations was taking place, two guards accompanied McCoy; his brief attempt at chatter was met by stone cold silence. In very different surroundings, this area on Perpetous was very arid, dust kicked up at the slightest movement. Wondering when it had last rained, images of cool raindrops hitting the ground, followed by the earthy smell as the browns and reds of the landscape darkened entertained him.

His team had arrived earlier that day to begin treatment. Carefully approaching the makeshift clinic with a medibag slung over his shoulder, queues of desperate Perpetuans stretched as far as the eye could see.

'Doctor!', the terse call from nurse Chapel, he recognised the tone, less gawping and more working.

'Where do you want me?' He shouted, pushing through the crowd to his station. Suddenly it dawned on him, it was going to be a very long day indeed. He prepared his equipment and was soon ready to work.

'Next!' he commanded, an elderly man shuffling towards him with the aid of a boy no older than 15. McCoy reassuringly encouraged them to both take a seat, their inoculations the first of many he would complete that afternoon. It had not escaped his attention his guards remained nearby, _what do they expect a stampede of hypospray stealing_ quickly shaking his head to remove the ridiculous image.

Elsewhere, 150 miles away from McCoy and just a few metres away from the cave entrance Shyloh, Spock, and his team checked their equipment one last time. The cave network was situated deep within a rainforest; the tall luscious trees draped the surroundings with their mega green leaves. Sunlight peeking through whatever gaps it could find. Everything, it seemed, was much bigger on Perpetous.

Shyloh was dressed in a similar outfit as their first meeting, the rest of them where dressed accordingly. The grey and burgundy skin tight, Starfleet uniform left nothing to the imagination. Designed to regulate their temperature in underground environment, the material wicked away sweat whilst maintaining core body temperature. Criticism from his human crewmates about the hated outfits, they would soon appreciate the protection deep in the cave network. Spock crouching down to the ground pulled the straps tighter on his backpack, before assuredly rising to his full height. Shyloh spiritedly gave the guards who had accompanied them their returning set of orders. Dismissed, four silently returned to the waiting shuttle, whilst two made their way to the mouth of the cave. Spock watched her approach, a smile fixed onto her face. He was interested why six guards were needed to accompany a team of four.

'Are you anticipating trouble in the caves?', Spock turned his steely gaze from the shuttle to the cave.

'No, Commander. But Freedan insisted we take no chances'. The smile no longer so prominent.

'Why?' Spock quirked his head to the side. 'Starfleet reports no issues of concern. Yet since our arrival we've been overtly, and no doubt, covertly monitored'. Her answer evasive, he sensed an underlying point of contention.

Shyloh hesitantly looked around, reticent about responding. 'There have been thefts of artefacts from other historical sites. Those who have been unfortunate to be present have not fared well. So trust me when I say it's for our protection'. She moved off to the other Starfleet personnel.

When she was out of hearing range, he acted. 'Spock to Captain Kirk', intent on sharing the curious exchange. When Kirk finally answered, he sounded as if he were on the move. 'I'll be quick Captain. Shyloh has revealed the reason for our armed guards. Artefacts are being stolen...'

Kirk halted his rapid descent down the stairs. One hand on the banister rail, he nodded a friendly greeting to a passing Perpetuan. Glancing round for privacy 'what else did she say?', he demanded.

'She alluded to the criminals being dangerous'.

Kirk stroked his chin deep in thought, Behan's update become all the more relevant. 'You're at the epicentre of a wealth of stuff, be vigilant'. His capacity to think torn in too many directions at once. He still had reports about Hybro to read through and an update from his team about Kenzii and co.

'I am aware of the value of artefacts within the cave. Hence yours is a wise observation. I will inform the others. Spock out'

As the line went dead, Kirk began his journey once again. Feet moving faster, he rushed through the grounds towards the congregating crowd. Cutting it fine, he arrived just as everyone took their seats. Uhura and Getta already in position at the head of the table casually conversing, the vacant spot in between them nominally his. Slowing his pace, he tried to steady his breathing; he saw Citizen Kenzii and his representatives settled PADDs in front, with a list of their demands. Citizen Monan ending a conversation with Kulj'ita, his representatives seated, preferring to note their issues traditionally pen to paper. Kulj'ita appeared to be on friendly terms with Monan, a shared joke bringing merriment to that section of the room. As Kirk finally arrived between Uhura and Getta, he signalled to Getta to begin the proceedings.

'Welcome. Before we begin I will summarise the schedule for the next few days. This afternoon, Captain Kirk will set the scene explaining what has brought your people here today, then each side will have 45 minutes to present their cases. Tomorrow morning from 1100 Dr Shanay will take over proceedings; she and Commander Uhura will meet with Citizen Kenzii and his representatives. Captain Kirk and I will meet with Citizen Monan and his representatives. During this event each side will talk candidly about their requirements and throughout the day Starfleet will act as intermediaries brokering the final outcome of the negotiation. On the final day we return as a group to agree terms and hopefully cement a lasting truce'.

Getta's succinct appraisal of the next few days drew murmurs of agreement from around the room. Kirk began detailing the intra-planetary disharmony. Ranyari was now a planet of two halves, the royal tribes each ruling over a hemisphere of the planet. The atmosphere toxic, inhabitants made their homes within sprawling interconnected domes dotted across the planet. The catalyst for their disagreement - energy, one side had the means to mine the crucial element the other side the capacity to refine and supply. It took an unfathomable amount of energy to maintain the upkeep of each dome, and the breakdown of the symbiotic relationship had far reaching consequences. The Kitari had discovered a vast underground source of minerals, no longer so reliant on the Zoszhani, this issue had lead them here today.

'So, before we begin are there any questions?' Kirk swept across the room, he might not have the answers but could bank the questions for resolution later. When he thought none were forthcoming Kulj'ita spoke up.

'I would like to sit in with Dr Shanay and Commander Uhura, before joining you and Communication Officer Getta', his sight never wavering from Uhura, only at the last second acknowledging Kirk with a smile never quite reaching his eyes. 'As hosts to this event and genuinely neutral it's to everyone's best interest if everything is documented...'. His insinuation that Starfleet would act anything but appropriately sorely testing Kirk's resolve. A carefully timed cough from Getta returned Kirk to the job at hand.

'As you wish Provost. However I can assure you and everyone else here Starfleet is entirely impartial and will follow regulated process at all times, _as we always do_'. A sharp pain to his right ankle he shot a withering look at Uhura. Her meaning crystal clear, this was not the time or place for a pissing match. Back to engaging the Ranyari, 'to decide who goes first presenting their case, we will use an ancient earth custom...' From his pocket he pulled out a shiny newly replicated coin, and explained the process. Up into the air the coin flew. 'Call it, Citizens...'.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Usual disclaimer, the rights to Star Trek etc. belong to someone else. The entire story is complete on my PC, and I'll try to load up a new chapter every few days. Please read and review – constructive feedback will help me finalise the remaining chapters. **

**Chapter 10**

Over three hours had passed since entering the cave. The gradual change in incline unnoticeable to all except Spock, his finely honed senses told him they were now a few miles below their starting point. As predicted the further into the cave they went, the sharper the decline in temperature. The humidity was sorely missed. The dark and winding tunnel was just over 3 metres in width, the walls dripped with water giving the surface a smooth sheen. One guard led, lighting the way, followed by Spock, Shyloh almost side by side, then the two Enterprise crewmates, followed by the remaining guard. Spock very specific about the areas he wished to explore, held his tricorder in hand, appraising the route they now followed. The crew intermittently scanning the surrounding area, murmuring amongst themselves. After Shyloh pointed out some of the routes where unpassable, she corrected Spock's plan so their current path deviated somewhat from his ideal. Much to his chagrin, the new route added several miles to their journey.

'Shyloh, I need to explore this location'. Pointing to his tricorder, a depiction of a huge cavernous void. Initial scans showed the rock material was composed of a several metallic elements combined in such a unique way it could dampen down the effectiveness of scanners by 50%. A natural cloaking device.

Shyloh ducked to avoid low lying stalactites, grabbing the tool for review. 'Yes, I know. We're heading in that direction now...' Out of breath, due to the combined effort of walking, talking and climbing over fallen rocks. She could just about make out the backpack of the guard in front, his lead unassailable. 'I know you said you weren't interested in exploring some of the tourist sites, but we're coming up on the emerald pool. This will be a good place to rest for a little while. There will be few if any tourists here over the next few days...'

'That is agreeable', he responded barely winded by the exertion.

The exploration was originally only schedule for three days however, the diversion and slower than anticipated progress meant possibly an additional day underground. After walking in near silence observing his guide, he noted she seemed a little skittish. Having let her bypass him, her furtive glances beyond the guard had not gone unnoticed. Spock knew small talk could often be used as a tool to encourage people to become at ease. Not actively engaging in small talk on a daily basis, he fretted about how to start the conversation. Shyloh was a guide, worked for the First Prime and enjoyed cave exploration. He deduced he had at least three opportunities to find out what the issue could be. So he began, slowly learning about his companion.

With the sun low over the horizon, the dusky violet and orange sky signified the end of the first day of intervention. Each tribe had succinctly and passionately spoken. A few times, arguments had broken out, but Uhura considered the first day a success. Prime Minister Irin's impromptu appearance around 1900, led to an informal drinks reception back at his residence. Although a few people made excuses and declined, it would be improper for the Starfleet crew to do the same. Soothing music played sympathetically in the background, as conversation flowed freely. Uhura chatted with a few high ranking officials from both Kenzii's and Monan's tribe. From her vantage point she could see Kirk conversing with Prime Minister Irin, it was clear they had forged an amicable friendship and were quite relaxed in one another's company. Getta mingling freely, confidently taking his time speaking to all delegates. After doing the polite thing and being seen to have a drink she bid everyone goodnight, aiming for the bathroom before returning to the ship.

Washing her hands, the scene outside a large window in the ladies room captured her attention. Below, Freedan angrily berating several of the guards. His body language suggested something was severely wrong. Seemingly unprovoked, he shoved one of the men to the ground, and began repeatedly kicking and punching the defenceless man. The rest of the guards stood there doing nothing. Gasping in horror, she stormed down the stairs, straight into a confrontation with Freedan.

Kirk held a glass of chilled water, the ice cubes bobbing as he animatedly described how he got the faint scar above his lip. An aide appearing next to Irin, slipped a note into his hand.

'I'm sorry Captain. Duty calls...' promising they would catch up the following day, before striding off. Finally investigating the contents of the note, he cast concerned looks towards his subordinate. Left alone, Kirk saw no reason to remain, dumping his glass on a passing tray he made to leave, as heavy hand pulled at his shoulder. Partially twisting around he peered up into the face of Kulj'ita.

'Captain, we've not really spoken. One would think you were avoiding me...' dropping his grip to free Kirk.

Completely facing Kulj'ita now, Kirk observed they were alone in their portion of the room. Stepping back, it was easier to converse with the very tall Perpetuan.

'Not at all Provost', Kirk diplomacy working overtime. 'How do you think today went?' Kirk's ease with Irin replaced with close guardedness. He did not know why, but something about Kulj'ita did not ring true. McCoy might say jealousy was clouding his judgement, a little of that might be true but still...

'You managed very well. I was impressed. I must confess, I expected you to be different...'

Kirk sensing Kulj'ita trying to bait him, forced a smile and calmly responded. 'Oh, really how?' Hands now clasped behind his back, there they could do no harm.

'Nothing bad Captain, just not as quick to foresee the little stumbling blocks that could set off arguments'. Chuckling, as if they had shared a joke 'there were times where things could have leapt out of your control, yet you kept a level head and won people round'.

Unsure how to respond to the backhanded compliment, Kirk opted not to respond at all. Kulj'ita carried on speaking 'Your support team are exceptionally capable. Getta, very articulate and educated. His father is McMillan Getta-Cooper, a high ranking politician. I confess not to knowing who the important people are on Earth, but he assured me, the Getta-Cooper family is well known'.

With a rueful shake of his head, Kirk stiffly commented 'I would not know, but if he says they are I would believe him'. He made a mental note to search out Getta's family tree.

'Commander Uhura' caressing her name, waiting for Kirk to react. He saw the tightening of Kirk's jaw and change stance. 'She is a very beautiful woman', fixing his stare at Kirk, 'I understand on Earth monogamy is the norm. Here on Perpetous it is not uncommon for partners to seek attention elsewhere...'

'So I have been told', not trusting himself to continue, Kirk knew it best to excuse himself, purposefully looking around the room, 'I have to go now. It has been a long day and I should rest before we resume tomorrow', each word emphasised ever so slowly. Without waiting for a response, he walked away.

Kulj'ita called after him, continuing to goad him 'I hope you take good care of her. Treated wrongly, I imagine she would seek companionship elsewhere...' Kirk's stride faltered, every fibre in his being screaming to react. It took every ounce of strength in him to carry on walking away. Never turning back for fear of the repercussions.

'What the hell is going on? Leave that man alone!' stood between the guard and falling blows, Uhura clawed at Freedan using all her strength to shove him.

So lost in his exertion, he didn't registered her presence, a powerful kick caught her straight in the knee, followed by a blow to the cheek as she fell. Her ear-piercing scream snapping him out of his ardour, his sneer replaced with shocked recognition. Crumpled on the floor, still shielding the injured man, she grimaced clasping her left knee, her face the least of her problems. The pain was excruciating and as stars danced at the edge of her vision. She was vaguely aware of panicked voices calling for assistance, whilst at the same time someone lifting the injured guard away from her every movement sent jolts of hot pain through her. Only when someone jabbed her with a needle, and hands lifted her, the pain slowly receded. Head pressed against a chest, she groggily heard the thumping of a heartbeat. Her eyelids refused to remain open, as a familiar voice shouted orders actively participating in the exchange of angry insults, finally everything went black.

'Ungh...' Croaked Uhura, throat parched. Her eyes refusing to co-operate, _open_ she commanded, gradually her long lashes fluttering open. Assaulted by the harsh lights, she inwardly groaned, willing them to close once again. It didn't feel like she was still on Perpetous, but she didn't feel like she was in her quarters either.

'Where am I?' the raspy voice didn't sound like her own.

'Sickbay. I hear you went two rounds with big red's sidekick. Newsflash, you lost!' McCoy gently berating her. 'Always got to be a hero...What were you thinking?!' He forced open each eye, checking her reactions to stimulus.

'Get that thing out of my face Len!' brushing away his hand. Eyes fully open, she focused on her surroundings. The guard...the fight...the pain...Subconsciously, her hand moved to her face. The skin stretched taut over her face, swelling partially obscuring her vision. 'What happened to the guard Freedan was brutalising?' Attempting to sit up, the dizziness beat her back down. Flexing her fingers and toes, relief flooded through her _least they're still working_, before gingerly feeling her knee.

McCoy wheeled over a stool, 'Getta said the guy suffered several broken ribs, a broken nose and was one punch from paralysis until you kindly took a hit for him'. Fingers intertwined and elbows resting on the biobed he continued. 'Samson put down Freedan. Apparently, that woman can throw an uppercut to die for...'

'Getta? What's it got to do with him'. Frowning, gently rotating her head toward McCoy. 'Jim brought me back' the memory of firm arms comforting her, making her feel safe, hazy but sure.

'Nope, seems like Getta came down just in time to see you get your arse handed to you...' Uhura rolled her eyes, '...and leapt to your defence. Did you know he knew Muay Thai...boy's a walking contradiction...anyhoo he got in some shots disorientating the big freak long enough for Samson to step in'.

'Is Getta alright, Freedan's a sociopath...he meant to _kill_ that guy...' Stuttering in utter disbelief.

'Uh, ye. A few cuts and bruises. He's sleeping it off. Got to be pretty for the morning...'

Staring at the ceiling, she could have sworn it was Kirk. 'So much for my early night...' She muttered more to herself.

'Huh?'

'Nothing' dismissing his enquiry '...what time is it? Acutely aware it was late, and she would soon need to return planetside.

'0100. Do you need to be somewhere?' In response to his poor attempt at humour, she gave a wry smile. They were alone in sickbay, the last person he expected to see was Uhura bloodied, bruised and unconscious.

'Does Jim know?'

McCoy recoiled, 'Are you insane. Oh no, we're going to tell him you slipped and twisted your ankle. Need to remain up here for a few days r and r...' He pushed off his seat and wondered to his PADD. 'Samson has agreed to the ruse for now...I explained Jim was a hot head when it came to you...' He would also have to thank his staff and the transporter staff, they were very good keeping secrets.

She snorted, she could imagine the fallout if Kirk got hold of Freedan. It was risky enough leaving him alone with Kulj'ita. She swung her better leg off the biobed, cautiously moving the newly healed leg next to it. Sat upright, she debated whether or not to stand up.

'I wouldn't try that if I were you...' Without looking he knew what Uhura was attempting to do. _So much like Jim, and she doesn't even know it..._ He rubbed at the back of his head, suddenly uncomfortable in her company.

Contemplatively, she looked down towards the floor. The magnitude of her heroics sinking in, slightly pissed off she didn't get a chance to demonstrate her well-honed self-defence skills.

'I don't mean to pry...but have you told him? Carefully walking back towards her, PADD in hand tapping against his free palm.

'Told him what?' Sifting through the day's events, maybe she's missed something McCoy had said. She apprehensively waited, he looked very tense. 'Len, you're freaking me out...what's with the doctor face...'

'This...' shoving the PADD into her hands before retreating to a safe distance. _O_ne arm across his chest, the other clasping his cheek. He watched with baited breath.

'What...the...fuck...this is a joke right?' Searching for signs of a tell from McCoy. He shrugged his shoulders. If she weren't in sick bay, she would soon need to be. Her hand stroking the screen, there in front of her multiple scans of a very small but very healthy foetus.

_'_Nine weeks...' in response to her unasked question. 'I take it, you didn't know...'

'No!? I haven't had my period in a while, birth control and all that...But my cycle has never been very regular. You know that...' gesturing towards him, a blush crept across his cheeks. Yes he knew, but he didn't want to know.

'As your doctor anything you say to me will be treated in utmost confidence...' She needed to know, his duty to her came before his friendship to Kirk. He steadied himself against the door frame determined to give her space 'what are you going to do? Are you going to tell him?'

A million thoughts whirled through her mind. A child, they didn't even have any pets together. Now they were responsible for creating a new life. Pretty poor timing on both their parts. She wasn't even sure she wanted to be a mother. A career in Starfleet was a lifelong commitment, she could count on one hand the number of mothers serving on the Enterprise at this very moment. That's not to say there weren't any pregnant women on board, just very few came back after giving birth. She wasn't sure she was ready for that.

'Nyota...Nyota...' Gently calling her, McCoy had been trying to get her attention for a while.

Big brown eyes peered back at him, her voice flat and weary, 'so I guess I know why I've been so damn tired lately...' The room felt too small, too warm, she needed to get out of there, crawl out if she had to. 'Fuck!' yelling loudly enough to make McCoy flinch. Gently swaying so not to put any pressure on her knee. 'What _do_ I tell him? When _do_ I tell him', adrenaline finally depleted she fell forward McCoy only just catching her in time. They both landed in a heap on the floor.

Sitting them back up, 'You need to rest. To say you've had a shock is a massive fucking understatement', he felt her shaking, as he laid her back on the biobed. Looking down at her small frame, he felt for her. Grabbing his stool, he quietly sat down as she searched out his hand and trapped it in a vice like grip. McCoy wasn't going anywhere just yet.

After their extended rest at the Emerald pool, Spock and co walked for a further 2 hours locating a safe spot to erect their tents. Bioluminescent fungi gave an eerie glow to their nook for the night, with everything and everyone tinged green. One guard would remain awake overnight, placing himself at the opening back towards the group. Bidding everyone goodnight as custom dictated, Spock retired to his tent to meditate. As he prepared he wondered what Christine was doing. He knew Vulcan logic would say it was foolish to waste his time doing so, but his human half missed his mate. Married for nearly a year, it would be the first time they had spent so long apart. An unusual expression of tenderness befell him. Soon he settled down with his meditation lamp attempting to subdue the flame.

Waiting until she was sure everyone who needed to be, was asleep, Shyloh crept out of her tent. Strategically positioned, she needed to slip away unseen and unheard. In the morning, she was to lead Spock to the cavern, dangerously close to places he need not be. Already reminded by Freedan, should she fail to contain him, he would have to take the necessary steps himself. Shuddering she crept towards her destination, she had a rendezvous to maintain. An hour later, turning around a corner she came face to face with two heavily armoured guards. They parted to let her through never giving a second glance. A camera monitored the comings and goings of everyone, with the tunnel she had emerged from now bathed in infra-red beams.

Once inside it took a while to acclimatise to the bright lights, but when she did the sight of priceless artefacts from across the quadrant displayed as if she were at a museum never failed to impress her. Their beauty in stark contrast to the cool grey tones of the rock face. Uplighters highlighting every irregularity as she passed by. They would not be there long, the cave acted as a hub whilst waiting for transit to their new owners. Where cost was no barrier, almost anything could be had. Both men and women feverishly working to package paintings, statues, jewellery for moving, their chatter echoing around the room. With several communications being intercepted and Starfleet's presence nearby, everyone was increasingly nervous. But with the unique composition of the cave, it was unlikely they would ever be discovered. Hence the choice for the base of action.

Away from anything else, Shyloh approached a tall black door with trepidation. Taking a few seconds to compose herself before pushing it open. As she entered the den, she scowled at the collection of vicious weaponry designed specifically to inflict the most amount of pain and damage as possible. Knives, guns, swords, phasers and a few things she could not identify glistened menacingly. Some adorned the rock face, whilst others were placed on velvet cushions high on plinths. Freedan took sadistic pleasure having her at his beck and call. A few feet away from his inner office come interrogation suite, taking a deep breath to steady herself before striding in confidently.

Low light warmly lit the room. Sparsely decorated, a set of hooks dangled from the ceiling. She faced an imposing desk, several monitors adorned it. The room was slightly chilly for her liking.

'I have everything in hand. They will not be an issue I can assure you of that...' The conviction in her voice, even fooled her.

His leather chair facing away from her towards an artificial fire, he made no attempt to acknowledge her. 'It would be unwise to do anything rash...have I ever let you down before'. She swallowed, attempting to keep down the bile threatening to make an appearance. He was never normally so still or quiet. The chair spun around slowly, and Samson glowered at her. Startled, Shyloh shrunk back.

'My cousin assured me you were worth the money we have shelled out over the past few years. Until a few days ago I would have agreed...' She gracefully stood, brushing down her outfit. Her voice icy cold with indifference. 'But I find myself watching a monitor showing me we have three Starfleet officers within a stone's throw of the most sophisticated fencing syndicate in this quadrant'.

Slowly circling around the desk, she critically assessed Shyloh. Disdain clearly evident, only Freedan's attraction enabled her to get a foothold in the operation. Though she begrudgingly admired the way she kept him out of her bed. Many had tried and failed. The thrill of the chase was especially attractive to Perpetuan men. Ominously she fingered one of Freedan's desk daggers.

'Do you know how long and how hard I have worked to establish my group as the go to people for the acquirement of rare goods?' Now standing directly in line of sight of Shyloh, she deliberately leant her tall, lean body back against the desk. 'Nothing will endanger that...' Implication understood, Shyloh tried to remain unaffected by the threat

'Where...where is Freedan?' chin jutting out attempting to regain her composure. Samson returned back to the seat, casually crossing her legs before continuing.

'A misunderstanding earlier this evening with Commander Uhura has temporarily rendered him out of action.' Displeasure of the night's activity and, having to overpower her own flesh and blood for that silly human female rendered her partner less for now. Now she had had to kowtow to Dr McCoy's request to keep Captain Kirk unaware of the situation. No easy task, every witness was gathered up and tactfully persuaded it was in their best interest to keep quiet about the matter. Commander Uhura, wherever she went men falling over themselves to help her. She pursed her lips, not quite understanding Kulj'ita's enthralment of Uhura. She was not even remotely attractive and far too short. Aware Shyloh was still in the room, she beckoned her to sit down. Reluctantly she settled in a seat opposite Samson.

'I'll make this quick. After all you need your rest'. No longer bothering to hide her contempt 'You will find a reason to avoid visiting the cavern and instead head off in this direction...' A map appeared in front of both women, Shyloh reached out to touch the diagram, where her hand broke the light source the image distorted. Perplexed, Shyloh quietly questioned why.

'Because I say you should, that's why', Samson retorted angrily.

'What if they refuse? They're not the usual sort of tourist who is easily swayed...' Hesitantly voicing her concern. Aware the dagger could easily inflict a lot of damage.

'And that is my problem, why? Are you not a guide? Guide them. I'm sure this is why we pay you to keep people away from here...' Craning her head to the side, she wondered if Shyloh had temporarily gone mad. The Sunstones were going to be taken later that day and returned to the cave. The further away Spock and his team were the better. Whilst Freedan relished killing people, Samson only did so when necessary, and it would not be good business to kill Starfleet officers.

'Shouldn't you be going now...' watching Shyloh skulk away, she reached out to her comm terminal, wanting an update on Freedan's well-being. He was now awake and severely pissed off. _That will teach him to be so_ _reckless. _Next she sent a message requesting an update about Commander Uhura. Finally she contacted their latest client, he was paying handsomely for the procurement of the Sunstones. His only stipulation they be acquired on a certain date, which also happened to coincide with the intervention. Their method of transportation back to him was cunning. If pulled off she would be impressed. Once she had them, he would provide her with a contact. Ending the call, she left, destination Prime Minister Irin's residence.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Usual disclaimer, the rights to Star Trek etc. belong to someone else. The entire story is complete on my PC, and I'll try to load up a new chapter every few days. Please read and review – constructive feedback will help me finalise the remaining chapters. **

**Chapter 11**

A gentle touch, followed by a firm prod roused a sleeping McCoy. Bent over double, his body reluctantly moved. Stiffly stretching, a satisfying pop soon followed. Only when all the kinks had be worked out he noticed Carol's concerned face. Quickly looking back at Uhura, she was still asleep and had subsequently rolled over onto her side away from him. He put a finger to his lip imploring Carol to be quiet, motioning her to follow him to his office. Milling around, the day shift were preparing for their duties, he wondered why none had woken him up. Silently groaning, he still had a long day ahead of him. It was 0700, and he due back at the clinic by 0900.

'She looks terrible. What happened?' straight to the point and somewhat curious why her boyfriend spent the night at Uhura's bedside. She cast a glance over her shoulder, before engaging McCoy once again. 'Well...'

So he explained as much as he could, minus mention of the baby. When he finished he had freshened up ready to return to Perpetous, 'she's going to need a friend...'

Carol's eyes widened. 'We're not exactly close, she's never going to confide in me...' stuttering.

'Doesn't matter, just be there to listen. All the testosterone in her life can't be healthy', he pleaded referring to her over abundance of male friends. Grabbing his medibag he escorted her out, hand gently on her lower back he dipped in for a kiss. Sensing her hesitation, he pulled her closer. 'Let them gossip' before tenderly finishing what they had started earlier on.

'Get a room', now awake Uhura sat up watching the pair of them. 'I did wonder when you were going to come out to the rest of the crew...'

Now holding Carol's hand he prowled over, pulling her behind. 'Two things, one wipe that smile off your face. You're meant to be injured...' Uhura's smile dropping a fraction as she squared up to her friend. '...Two, I meant what said about R and R. I'll release you to your quarters but only under the care of my lady here...' Both woman protesting, neither particularly comfortable with the idea.

Uhura spoke, 'I'm sure Carol has more pressing things to do than babysit me...'

'...And I'm sure the Commander would prefer her privacy...' Carol turning so only McCoy could see her dubious expression. Lips pursed, she subtly raised an eyebrow warning him off pursuing the situation any further.

McCoy chose to ignore both, 'Nyota, one of the nurses will discharge you'. Backing away from the incensed pair, 'look I need to go. Sort it out between you' and he hurried away before any more objections could be raised.

As he trudged through the brightly lit corridor to transporter room 2 McCoy comm'd Kirk. A sleepy voice greeting him, 'we need to talk...' he snapped, followed by Kirk's assenting mumble. '...Good...McCoy out', ending the conversation he stepped onto the platform. A nod to the transporter officer to show he was ready, he soon dematerialised.

Samson made it back in good time. She had swung by her quarters and changed into her uniform. The black fitted body suit glistened as it caught the light of the new day. Her phaser sat snuggly against her right hip, swaying to her motion; her dagger secreted inside her cream leather jacket. As always her scarlet red hair was styled to perfection. Confidently strolling towards Irin's office, today she favoured black knee high biker boots. A purchase from her last visit to Earth, the heel boosted her height to gargantuan proportions. First duty of the day, go over security plans for the delegates and the Sunstones. The irony was not lost on her; she the protector was also enabling the theft of the ancient relic. Her aide babbled on about the rest of her schedule, training scenarios to be created, and selection days to find new recruits. Samson focused ahead, fixated on the wide double doors dominating the end of the corridor.

'Samson, a word...' Kulj'ita decreed loudly from his office. Through the open door, he had witnessed her passing by. Out of sight she gave a dirty look, her aide looked worried. She nervously followed Samson as they guardedly made their way to the Provost. Before entering, Samson wilfully dismissed the aide, sending her ahead to prep Irin. Waiting until she was alone, she unenthusiastically entered his domain. His office was vast, coloured in rich greens, golds and reds. Low seating wrapped itself along two walls, various cushions and throws inviting people to settle down. His desk was carved from indigenous hardwood similar to very dark mahogany. It could seat at least six people, however only he operated from it. Official paperwork neatly arranged; several PADDs were scattered haphazardly. Standing to attention she observed his semi-naked form, a towel wrapped around his waist having just stepped out of his shower. An embarrassed female servant slipped out of the office partially dressed, meekly addressing Samson. What clothes she had been unable to put back on clumped in her hands.

'At ease...please...' He casually called her forward pointing to a free seat. If he were embarrassed being caught out, it was hidden well.

'I prefer to stand...' Samson haughtily informed him. 'How may I assist you?' Intentionally avoiding the eye contact, preferring instead to enjoy the view from one of his many windows overlooking the grounds.

Kulj'ita perched on the edge of his desk, stretching for the PADD closet to him. He made a show of searching for something, satisfied he had what he needed he began. 'Your psycho cousin nearly brought the good name of our people into disrepute. Luckily, Commander Uhura escaped _relatively_ unscathed...' his sarcasm barely in check. 'If you're not going to sit down, be useful and shut the door' he snapped angrily.

Samson did as she was told and remained by the door. Few people spoke to her in that manner, her fists clenched at her side watching as he sauntered over to her. Once in arms reach, Kulj'ita pulled her towards him. His free hand gently explored her face, but she yanked away as if his touch were like fire.

'Enough of this nonsense!' He bellowed.

At once she settled, then slowly broke into a broad smile. He gasped as her hand snaked beneath his towel. Jaw slackened, she softly began to rub the head of his penis, before changing her grip to move her hand up and down his erect shaft. Soon he began to thrust unable to control his bodily reaction. Easing his hold on Samson, his head lolled forward as small sighs told Samson he was just in the right place. Just as he was ready for release searing pain ripped through him; screeching in agony he semi dropped to his knees. Samson nails purposely digging into his penis.

Ignoring the barb about her cousin, she hissed in his ear 'It offends me that you had such a pitiful specimen', squeezing harder to remind him about his earlier visitor. She paused, as he wheezed. 'It also makes me _very_ upset when I see you sniffing around Commander Uhura...' She abruptly released him as he slid to the floor whimpering.

'Are you out of your mind!' He rasped shakily standing. Samson stepped by and sat down, finally taking him up on his offer. Legs jubilantly resting on his desk she demurely watched him, suppressing every instinct to laugh out loudly. For several years they had been lovers and it benefitted them very well.

'I'm very busy. What do you want?' Unsympathetic to his current predicament, she inspected her nails with mock fascination.

He carefully considered his next words, but then thought better of it. Quickly shaking his head to indicate nothing. 'Pleasure as always, Kulj'ita', she beamed widely, slamming his door shut as she exited.

McCoy startled by the noise in the otherwise silent venue, doubled back when he realised it was Samson. She gave him a curt nod, as he slowed to thank her for her discretion. On closer inspection, she found him to be one of the more attractive humans. A wry smile formed as she pondered his suitability to get even with Kulj'ita. His toned form was highly pleasing to her, and it did slightly distract her as she accepted his thanks. With a gracious smile, 'I'm sorry doctor. I'm late for an appointment', quickly dismissing him as she continued onto Irin's office.

_Well thank you too, _McCoy groused having gone out of his way to find her. He continued on to Kirk's room housed in a different part of the complex. He needed to tell his friend about Uhura's mishap, before anyone else did.

'What?! How the hell did that happen? After his run in with Kulj'ita, Kirk had taken the long way round back to his room to calm down. Fortunately, this had prevented him from stumbling right into the middle of things. He frantically searched for his comms unit, still dressed in his t-shirt and pj bottoms he had actually been awoken by McCoy. As McCoy spoke Kirk started at _…distracted and slipped down some stairs..._ and grew more and more incensed. That was not like Uhura, she wasn't clumsy.

The lie told McCoy kept his face neutral, convinced Kirk could see through the fabrication. 'Oh no you don't!' snatching the comms unit from Kirk's hand. 'She's resting and shouldn't be disturbed'. The captain scrutinised him, narrowing his eyes at his friend before moving away. Never mind, he thought to himself, he _would_ see her tonight. In the meantime he would have Rand provide updates about Uhura's wellbeing.

Kirk Grabbed his PADD, head down thumbing through his overnight messages. McCoy briefly talked about his plans for the day. Kirk muttered appeasing sounds not really listening, his mind focused on what he would say to Uhura when he saw her later. No longer content to wait for her to decide when they would finally speak, tonight, he determined, would be the night. A message sent to her stated just that - _2000 we have to talk, I'll see you in our quarters. Are you really ok? Bones told me what happened. J_.

'Anyway, I've got to go. Perpetuans to save and all that. Try not to get into too much trouble Jim...' exiting the room. Kirk exhaled deeply, padding to the bathroom to get ready for the long day ahead.

'Dr Shanay, this is Communication Officer Getta...', Kirk introduced her to the various delegate members, her arm linked through his he lead her to the head of the table. She had arrived during the night, 'I like doing things my own way', she had informed him when he picked her up from her room. Small in stature for a human, she was minuscule in comparison to the Perpetuans. Several times already Kulj'ita had awkwardly stooped to listen to her commands. She cast a knowing look over Getta 'you're McMillan's boy aren't you?' Visibly dismayed, he weakly nodded. '...Humph...' Her response catching Kirk's attention, he fleetingly looked at both of them.

'Well as much as I do like shooting the breeze with so many attractive young people, we have a job to do. Shall we?' They had discussed tactics earlier on. Her way of mediating was definitely unorthodox. 'Everybody sit down!' Dr Shanay barked out loudly. Stunned silence followed, her gravelly tones booming around the room. 'We're here for a reason, there is no time to waste pussy footing around', scanning the faces around her, 'let's begin...'

The two tribes aligned themselves with their representatives, taking the opportunity to present their revised demands. In Uhura's absence Kulj'ita would support Dr Shanay. _Thank god for small mercies... _Kirk's relief palpable, as the Provost moved across the room away from him. He excitedly exclaimed 'Let's do this Getta...', together blond and brunette leading the way to one of the other conference rooms. Back and forth they went throughout the day, the list of demands and concessions discussed and analysed. It was intense, but eventually a tentative agreement had been brokered.

By 1800 when people could no longer concentrate, Dr Shanay dismissed them imploring them to rest as the following day would be about fine-tuning the agreement. Kirk stood by the door exchanging handshakes with the departing Ranyari, Dr Shanay stood beside him, now using her cane, the long day had clearly taken its toll.

'Stubborn people, but they'll get there in the end...' She confidently stated. Using Kirk as support, they wandered back to their quarters quietly chatting about the day's events and other matters. 'I would have like to have met Commander Uhura. I heard her diplomacy skills are nearly as good as mine...'

He proudly smiled, then cleared his throat to change the subject. 'How do you know Communication Officer Getta's family?

'Have you ever meet his father...Lord Getta-Cooper?' Kirk shrugged no. 'Only by the saving grace of his family name, does he still remain in politics. He knows the right people and uses that to get what he wants to the utter disregard of anyone else!' Dr Shanay was vexed, Kirk kept quiet. Peering up at her companion she continued in a calmer voice. 'Young Getta is good, has some of his father's cunning, you saw him with Citizen Monan over the last point of contention. Had him eating out of his hand. Yet, representing the best of what the Federation has to offer. I _think_ not, Diplomatic Core maybe, but not Starfleet.'

Silently considering her insightful statement, it now made some sense why Getta was amongst his crew. She knowingly smiled, 'Oh don't play coy with me Captain. I wouldn't be good at my job if couldn't read body language, yours screams doubt whenever he's around...' Before he could respond an armed guard ran by, followed by another and then more; rapid footsteps from all around. Suddenly, loud shouts of alarm from all over the complex. They stood frozen, chaos unfolding around them. 'What the hell is going on?!' Dr Shanay spun around, frantically looking for the source of the commotion.

'The Sunstones have been taken. I repeat they have been taken. Code red, code red' a panicked voice in the far off distance. 'LOCK THIS PLACE DOWN NOW!' Searching for the source of the voice, Kirk swore it sounded familiar.

'Doctor, I'm sorry I need to go...' Sprinting off, he followed a group of guards making their way to the main building. Their height gave them a speedy advantage, by the time he had caught up his lungs burned as he gulped down precious oxygen. Quietly jogging up the stairs, to where he thought he heard voices coming from, he came face to face with Irin's imposing double doors. Taking a steadying breath, he pushed open a door and witnessed a frenzied sight of aides calling for help. Samson was comforting a greatly distressed Irin, suddenly all eyes focused on him - the interloper.

'You are not needed Captain...' an irate Samson charged towards him. Roughly manhandling him, she tried to shove him out by his arm.

'No! Let him stay', Irin ordered.

Kirk jerked out of Samson's grasp, already feeling the bruise forming on his tricep. Triumphantly striding over he paid no mind to Freedan giving him a weary look, before Samson's second in command ducked out to monitor the search activities. She stood back gathering her thoughts, Kirk's involvement would make it increasingly difficult to manipulate the search efforts. She had already gone to great lengths to plant a false trail of clues far away from the actual location and eventual destination of the Sunstones. Samson anxiously paced, snatching stolen glances at Kirk and Irin. As aides approached her seeking an update, she shoo'd them away 'go ask Freedan...'

Having left the two alone long enough she marched over. 'Prime Minister...' Hoping she sounded confident 'we _do_ have the situation in hand. My men are scouring the immediate vicinity'. Pointedly looking at Kirk, 'the Captain is busy with the intervention. We cannot burden him with this problem...'

'It's no problem at all. I'll personally see to it that my head of security reports into you within the hour'. Kirk held her gaze with steely determination. He would not be dismissed this time. A tap to his insignia, a quick explanation and he had assembled a search team ready to help. He considered warning Spock, if there had been one theft there might be others. However, he could not be reached. Something about being too far down within the cave network for communication.

'My sincerest thanks Captain', Irin rose from his desk 'if you excuse me I need to Provost Kulj'ita'. He looked towards Samson to follow him. Just then Freedan reappeared in time for Irin's missive, 'please escort the Captain back to his quarters'. Kirk's quizzical expression forced Irin to explain, 'everyone is now confined to their quarters. Anyone out without due reason will be immediately arrested and held for questioning'.

Freedan stiffly gestured for Kirk to follow, as Kirk said 'I'll see you in the morning Prime Minister'. Kirk left as directed, but as he passed Samson he couldn't help himself, smugly '_see_, told you I could be useful...'

Earlier that day Shyloh followed through with her orders. After returning to her tent, she constructed a believable reason that would get the Commander out of harms way. The sound of movement awoke her, so she poked her head outside the tent. Spock was engaged in his morning stretching ritual, 'I hope I did not disturb you', returning upright he stilled observing Shyloh's reaction.

'No, I was ready to wake...' Quickly rebraiding her hair, it was now or never to implement her plan. 'Commander, the purpose of the trip is scientific exploration?' he remained quiet so she continued 'with the recent seismic activity, and time to consider our present route by traveling in this direction we can shave off one day and still see everything you need to...' Handing him her PADD, she let him examine the revised schedule.

His lithe fingers following the onscreen route, without looking up he passed comment 'We will go as soon as the others wake'. With that he gracefully ducked into his tent. During the exchange, their fingers had briefly touched and he sensed concern, but most of all he had sensed deception, deception about her idea. Why would she be lying? Until he knew more, he vowed to carefully watch the beautiful guide.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Usual disclaimer, the rights to Star Trek etc. belong to someone else. The entire story is complete on my PC, and I'll try to load up a new chapter every few days. Please read and review – constructive feedback will help me finalise the remaining chapters. **

**Chapter 12**

**Earlier in day, before the theft of the Sunstones...**

Spock vigilantly watched Shyloh as she prepared to lead them via the new route. Waiting for the crew to wake up, he had poured over all the available maps, reminded of the sheer number of recorded routes. The cave system was vast, at least 400 square kilometres, and within their relatively tiny portion each route Shyloh said was affected by seismic activity seemed centred near an unexplored portion of the network. The cavern he wished to explore was approximately 6 kilometres from that void.

Without adequate scanning function he did not know what was so unstable about that region. A test, he advanced towards Shyloh, 'I've decided _this_ cavern may actually be more suited for my needs...'

She paled, and her reaction intrigued him, she_ is purposely keeping me away from that area._ On he continued, 'my team will go ahead with you. I will follow the map there and join you later...' He began collecting his equipment ready to set off towards the unknown.

'No!' much more firmly than intended, holding him back. She composed herself, as the guards inched ever so slightly forward. She had no doubts they were reporting everything to Samson and Freedan. Realising her reaction was rather dramatic, 'I mean, it's not safe...' The quiet chatter was now replaced with silence. The Vulcan halted, Shyloh's slender fingers still clenched around his bicep, Spock noted the change in atmosphere. Suddenly, the Starfleet crew congregated as one behind him.

'Nothing indicates there is any instability in that area...' responding as he faced her. The guards stood to attention, alerted by the accusatory tone of his voice. 'What are you trying to stop me exploring this area Shyloh?' He challenged, in his peripheral vision catching the subtle change within the guards.

Stiffly dropping her hand, 'Commander I can assure you that is not my intention. As your guide I know the area, you don't, so it is in your best interest to follow me...' She dogmatically persisted. The last thing she needed was for the situation to escalate beyond her control. She imperceptibly motioned to the guards to back off. Ignoring her, they drew their weapons. 'What do you think you are doing?!' She screeched as the guards pointed their phasers at the crew. Alarmed, she found herself between them and their target, 'Stop! I am ordering you to back off now!' Behind her Spock and his crewmates had drawn their phasers in response to the threat.

'Everyone calm down now!' Shyloh pleaded 'we are in a cave, there _is_ seismic activity and any shooting _will_ bring tonnes of rock down on us all...' She slowly spun around, attempting to reason with all of them.

'We'll put away our weapons once they do the same...' one of the crewmen behind Spock spoke up. His eyes jumping from one Perpetuan to the other.

'My colleague's request is valid', Spock directed to the guards 'put your weapons away-'. He stopped mid sentence, drawn to the arrival of several more Perpetuans. Out of the darkness they appeared, surrounding everyone. Spock and the crew bunched closer together, the situation having escalated beyond what he could have imagined. Outgunned and outnumbered, they had no other logical choice but to surrender. Dropping his weapon, the crew followed suit.

The guard closest to Shyloh painfully grabbed her, and shoved her towards the Commander and his crew. With her palms up, she quietly stood beside Spock. Bewildered by the scene playing out in front of her, she was in two minds about what to do.

'Come!', the unfamiliar authoritative voice ordered; they followed in single file. Unsure where they were being taken, Spock took the lead, followed by his two crew mates, then Shyloh. She nervously wondered what her reception would be. There was no doubt where they were being taken...

**Present time...**

Freedan unsettled Kirk as they walked in relative silence through the locked down complex. Kirk's hands rested in his pockets, curiously he spied the guards accompanying others guests to their rooms. The complex was unusually quiet, the swish swish sound of Freedan's jacket the only indicator Kirk was not alone. Yet again things conspired to keep him and Uhura apart.

'What about the intervention tomorrow?' Kirk slowed, waiting for Freedan to respond.

'This changes nothing...you will still meet,' he choose his words carefully, all the while assessing the captain.

Subtly twisting back to scan Freedan's features, Kirk unexpectedly placed the voice. Freedan had been the one raising the alarm, however more worryingly he was also the one in the garden he overheard early that morning when running. Rapidly his synapses started making new connections. Behan's assertions about a male Perpetuan possibly involved with the theft. Then he thought about the immediate situation - Samson's reluctance to allow him to help, practically assaulting him to keep him out of the way. Were they involved somehow? It was a big leap and he had absolutely no evidence, but his intuition told him he was on the right track.

Wanting rid of Kirk, Freedan picked up the pace. 'Captain, the sooner you are back, the sooner I can rejoin the search efforts...'

'Of course, look I don't need you to follow me. My room is at the end of the corridor', hoping Freedan would read between the lines and let him go. Freedan's distrust was replaced with curiosity, he knew the human was up to something but could not figure out what. However, he had more important things to worry about.

He bent his intimidating frame to crowd Kirk, 'please go straight to your room. If I find out you have disobeyed Irin's request I will not be happy'. To make sure there would be no misunderstanding or underhandedness, he signalled the guard nearest Kirk's room to alert him to the captain's arrival. 'Goodnight Captain...' He glibly replied before backing away.

As Kirk entered his room the lights automatically adjusted to his presence. His tunic landed on the chair nearest the door, as he strode over to retrieve his personal PADD. Finally a response from Uhura - _Ok, we do need to speak about things. Don't worry I'm fine_. Rand had updated him throughout the day, saying Carol Marcus was keeping Uhura company. That surprised him, pleased him a little if he were honest. She needed more female friends, Uhura had not been close to another woman since Galia's passing all those year's ago. It also didn't hurt Carol was his closest friend's partner. He sighed, as he composed a response updating her about his inability to make it back to the ship, that he hoped she would be willing to talk via the comms screen. It wasn't ideal, but he was tired of waiting to clear things up. He needed her back by his side, he felt hollow and incomplete without her.

Finally sitting down, he accessed the communications department secure drive, scanning through the latest recordings before finding what he was looking for. Out loud he listened to the comms highlighted by Behan. Without a sample of Freedan's voice he could not be 100% certain, but could at least reassure himself he was not mistaken. The disembodied conversation filled the room, it sounded like Freedan, but he needed a second opinion. He could not risk alerting Samson to his discovery, and was unsure Uhura or McCoy had ever spoken to him. _Getta_, he saw them talking at the brunch event. Summoning the communication officer, there was no time for formality so keen to get confirmation he desperately needed.

He demanded 'is this male voice Freedan's?' Silence greeted Kirk, 'Getta, did you hear me?' puzzled by the lack of response.

'Yes, sorry sir. Go ahead...'

Kirk played the recording once again, 'well?' impatient for a reply.

'I would say it sounds like him. However, I haven't really spent that much time in his company. But - '

'No matter. That's all that I need. Kirk out'.

Back on his feet he deliberated his next move. He had to let Sulu know, and it was vitally important this information was shared with Irin without Samson finding out. He sent an encrypted message to his first officer. Samson's potential involvement had far reaching consequences. He had seen how she commanded her teams, they had demonstrated unwavering loyalty. _How many of them were also part of the conspiracy?_ The unsettling thought troubling to say the least. With nothing more he could do, taking a deep breath he moved towards his bedroom and settled down cross legged on the bed; summoning Uhura, hoping she had received his message.

A few moments passed and he almost gave up, then she materialised on screen dressed in casual attire sat at the desk in their quarters. Having been put on bed rest by McCoy there was no need for her to be in uniform. Unbeknown to Kirk, Uhura had spent the last hour with Scotty planning what to say to Kirk, how to tell him about the baby. She had listened to majority the messages, and to say she was confused and upset was an understatement.

Apprehensively, he stared at her, wondering if he should make the first move. The tension was palpable.

'I didn't mean to hurt you...hurt us...' he spoke in a quiet apologetic voice.

'Why did you then?' harsher than she intended.

He flinched at the question and deliberately he stood up. Having mentally rehearsed what he would say, how he would make it right; now it was time, nothing sounded justifiable.

'I don't know...' A plea for understanding as he focused his attention on her. 'I'm so sorry'.

Bitterly she laughed out loud. Those three little words...a sure fire cure for everything. Hands clasped in front of her, 'so you keep saying. How about you _tell_ me something I don't know...like who you talk too late at night when you think I am asleep, Jim...'.

Silence filled the room, he pushed his hands through his hair, before rubbing his face. It wasn't what she thought.

'Well?!', she angrily demanded.

'...my mother!' he choked out.

Taken aback she timidly shifted in her seat. He had not said in any of his messages that she had heard so far.

'I needed to know what it was like for her...' he paused struggling to find the words, '...for her when my father died in leaving her alone with me and my brother...'

'I don't understand...' encouraging him to continue.

'I see my life with you, I see the children we'll have and I am scared that something will happen to me...or you...I need to keep you safe. I can't lose you. He allowed everything over the past six months to fall out into the open. Finally verbalising the dark and frightening thoughts that had kept him from her.

She felt her pulse quickening, it was all too fantastical. They were Starfleet officers, they both knew the risks. She was not oblivious to those same fears, she had them too, but she rationalised them because the odds of anything happening were low. Spock had told her once, the exact figure forgotten over time. She considered what to say next, the pep talk from Scotty had not prepared her for this. The idea she might be able to tell him about the baby long forgotten.

'I'm hurt Jim. You took away my confidence...made me second guess myself...interfered in my career. Justified all those rumours spread about me and the preferential treatment I allegedly get'. She exhaled all the pain, it felt cathartic to let him know the true extent of her feelings. 'Why didn't you just tell me?'

Crestfallen he agonised how to respond, because truth be told he really didn't know. She had never ever been unapproachable, she had questioned him time and time again, but he had pushed her away.

'Nyota...' his voice broke, 'Tell me we still have a chance.' Then he blurted out earnestly, 'marry me', he had never wanted anything as much as he wanted her to say yes.

'You're not thinking straight Jim!' She exclaimed, trying to find a rational reason for his question. A proposal, she gawped at him stunned, maybe she has misheard him.

'I want to spend the rest of my life with you', none of his concerns seemed so significant anymore. 'I know I have a lot to do to regain your trust, but marrying you feels so right...'

Wistfully looking into his expectant eyes, before turning away from him, 'I'm sorry Jim...but the answer is no...' Tears silently falling. She knew he would be crushed.

'Guess I should have expected that. I _will_ make this right', he confidently told her trying to hide his dismay.

Gazing into those watery blue eyes, 'I do love you, but I need time. I need to understand...'

He tensed preparing himself for the inevitable as she continued, sadly she breathed out '...and I can't do that with you right now'.

He wearily nodded, as she disappeared off screen.

The silence filled the room. Numb from the revelation this was a situation he couldn't fix all, even though it was early he forlornly slipped into bed and pulled the covers over him before drifting off to sleep. He hoped a solution would come to him.

The balcony doors to Kirk's room still ajar, in the early hours the unseen intruder stealthy entered. Light on their feet they crept towards Kirk's bedroom. Standing mere inches from the bed, they looked down on his sleeping form as a syringe sunk into the fleshy part of his neck. Kirk's eyes jerked open; before he could react everything slowed down. His voice unresponsive, the words felt like toffee in his mouth. He tried grabbing his attacker, but nothing was in focus, his arms felt like lead. He rapidly blinked trying to see who was attacking him, then passed out.

'...Fine, I want her in my room...I don't care, in one of the cells...' Freedan rudely ended the call, narrowing his eyes in contemplation. He avoided Samson's reproachful gaze as he slouched back in his chair. Alone in her ground floor office at the Prime Minister's residence, she had yet to hear the full extent of his remedial actions. Her office was the antithesis of Kulj'ita's, where his was gaudy and loud, her space was small and functional. Almost minimalist, it was painted white the only furniture her desk and chairs. She spent as little time as possible there, so it made no sense to fill it up with unnecessary items. It's location allowed her to slip in and out relatively unseen. The day after the theft, the Sunstones were safely ensconced within their hideout, all Samson need to do was direct the search.

'Time is of the essence. How soon can we move them? questioning her cousin. Tapping away at her computer terminal; reports had to be filed, alibis provided...

'32 hours. Something about organising the containers that will hide the stones', now playing with his dagger, he smirked.

'What's so funny?'

'Nothing...', leaning forward in the chair, ready to inform Samson about his latest escapade. He had no doubt she would be pissed. 'Shyloh was unable to fulfil her usual function...' Letting the statement hang in the air. Samson stopped and settled back into her chair, familiar with her cousin's impulsiveness she readied herself for the news. Her posture inviting him to continue. 'The situation has been contained...' he casually informed her.

Samson inhaled deeply, 'What do you mean?', swiftly rising to her feet and approaching Freedan. The severe look she was gave him, enough to drop the temperature in the room by a few degrees.

Freedan bullheadedly continued, 'The Vulcan was in the way. I did what was necessary to safeguard the operation'. He watched as she came ever closer, now perched on the desk directly in front of him. He was not stupid, she was liable to lash out, however he had no qualms putting her down, cousin or not. He stood too, but wisely moved away before revealing more.

'Are you fucking insane? We will have the might of Starfleet sweeping through the cave looking for the Vulcan. What were you thinking?!', exasperatedly slamming her hand down on the desk, incensed he would be so reckless.

Freedan nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, he didn't care. What she did not know was he too would be off the planet once the sunstones were gone. A lucrative offer made for his services, his skills were highly sought after. 'We will have Shyloh tell everyone he ventured off during the night, obviously in a direction no where near us...that she tried to find him. By the time the search begins, he'll be found...dead or alive, depends on how he co-operates over the next few days...' Smirking once again, he impassively observed Samson's reaction noting she had made no attempt to charge at him.

'What about his crewmates. How will _that_ be explained? They all wouldn't have wandered off in the night...'

'A tragic rock fall took their lives as they gallantly searched for their comrade...' He dramatically pulled his hands to his face in mock horror. He reasoned he may as well finish his confession - surprise the best form of defence. 'So I guess it's not a good time to tell you that the Captain suspects about our involvement in the theft and has alerted his first officer to contact Irin', churlishly he leant against the wall, 'that too has been handled...'.

Samson's head swam with the news that Freedan had kidnapped two high ranking Starfleet officers, murdered another two and her involvement in the theft might be exposed. Her anger stifling her ability to speak, she could not look at Freedan. Carefully, and controlling her natural instinct to wipe the smug grin off his face, 'Is the captain alive?' she hissed not at all surprised at the response he might give.

'Of course he is, what do you take me for!', he snapped genuinely insulted, settling down in his seat once again. '...however...his disappearance will be more difficult to explain', he steepled his hand under his chin deep in thought, oblivious to the volcanic rage radiating from Samson. 'I confess I did not think that one through...' impishly gazing at her.

Now gripping the desk edge for support, Samson quickly ran through the various scenarios to explain Kirk's disappearance. The only thing that came to mind was to have Freedan shoulder the blame. It would be easy to deny any wrong doing, as her second in command and cousin she would graciously accept conjecture that she too was linked to his heinous activities, but firmly deny them and lead the efforts to find the sunstones. It was becoming clearer to her that the sunstones may actually have to be found in order to reaffirm her story. Her client would be incredibly annoyed, but she had to control any potential fallout. Refocusing on Freedan 'where is the captain now?'

'On his way to the cave…' her lengthy silence had not gone unnoticed. 'Why? What are you thinking?'

'You my dear cousin are now a fugitive or will be within the hour, the captain's disappearance inexplicable linked with your own...' his startled reaction was satisfying, 'evidence will suggest you've left Perpetous...' Swooping over, she grabbed her secure receiver and entrusted her most trusted aide with tasks to implicate Freedan.

Taken aback by her machinations, he quickly thought of a rebuttal whilst drawing out his dagger, but before he could say anything, the complex alarms rung out. Piercing and shrill, Samson screamed in a pained voice, 'help me, help me...he's attacking me...please!'

His first instinct was to silence her; he stood in front of her she gave him a tight smile. Swiftly she grabbed his wrist and plunged the dagger into her stomach. The white hot pain brought her to her knees, carefully extracting the weapon, she applied pressure to stem the flow of blood waiting for 'rescue'. Signalling Freedan to leave via the closest exit - a window. The shards of glass sprinkled off him as he frantically made his escape across the grounds to his personal vehicle. Angrily cursing his cousin with every foul expletive he could recall, dust kicked off behind as he sped out of the complex.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Usual disclaimer, the rights to Star Trek etc. belong to someone else. The entire**

**story is complete on my PC, and I'll try to load up a new chapter every few days.**

**Please read and review – constructive feedback will help me finalise the remaining**

**chapters.**

**Chapter 13**

The following few hours were a blur for Samson. Securely held in the medical wing, both Perpetuan and Starfleet personnel relentlessly questioned her. Still she did not break; repeating the same story over and over, soon even she thought she would believe it. It was now known throughout the complex Kirk was missing and Freedan was the number one suspect. Without proof of her involvement, of which she was assured there was none, she was left her alone for now.

It was late in the afternoon when Sulu called Uhura to the bridge. Somehow he had managed to keep the news away from her, which in her current condition was not too hard. Away from the communications laboratory and seconded in her quarters, news about Kirk was strictly limited to bridge staff. Hobbling along, Uhura insisted to Carol she was able to get to the bridge herself. It was the second day she had ventured round to check in on Uhura; McCoy could be very persuasive. As she entered the turbo lift she wondered why she had been summoned; from Sulu's voice something was wrong but he refused to discuss it over the comms channel. Arriving, she was met with a frenetic scene, crew darted around her going places unknown. Chekov could be seen trying to triangulate the position of something or someone.

'Anything?!' Sulu fretfully asked as he sat in the Captain's chair. Watching him, Uhura thought the role suited him. He had grown in stature over the past four years. It was time for him to take charge of his own ship. He had been offered the opportunity many times before, but had declined it to stay on the Enterprise.

'Commander...', a sympathetic voice alerted the team to her presence. At ease she ordered making her way to her station. Like second nature, she forgot she wasn't on duty. Attempting to manoeuvre her stiff leg into a seated position, a warm hand touched her shoulder.

Sulu lent in, his soft voice implored 'please, come with me...' It was only then she noticed the hush, dozens of eyes on her.

'What's going on Hikaru?' She anxiously met his gaze, without thinking she had slipped into informality. Something _was_ wrong. Her mind played over the scene she had witnessed on arrival...they were doing the standard process for locating missing personnel. 'Oh my god, what's happened to Spock?!'

Chekov spun back to his terminal, others taking the hint to carry on with their duties. No one wanting to be the privy to what would happen next. The quiet prickled at her, she couldn't understand why she was the focus of the news. Letting Sulu guide her to the ready room by her elbow, she quickly caught the arrival of McCoy. Whilst the momentum carried her forward, she watched his mouth, pursed into a thin line, eyebrows knitted, worry flowed from him in waves. Chekov gave a negative nod to the unsaid question, whatever he was doing had failed, deflated he carried on.

'Sit down please Nyota', in Kirk's personal space she caught the faint whiff of his aftershave, it was comforting. Even with all the angst and turmoil, she wanted nothing more for everything to be sorted between them. However, her heart was not going to be overruled by her head, not this time. For the first time since McCoy introduced her to their child, her hand fell towards her stomach. The gesture hidden by the large table that stood between her and Sulu. Directly opposite, his soft brown eyes searched her features. The heavy silence punctuated by the low hum of the ship.

'Does Christine know? What about Jim?...' The lack of response from Sulu was interrupted by the arrival of McCoy.

His features grave; Sulu reluctantly acknowledged the doctor's presence. McCoy quietly slid next to Uhura, his body partially facing hers, one hand resting on her backrest she immediately felt trapped. 'What?' Instinctively moving away, neither yet to speak. 'Wha-' they both spoke in unison, gradually her eyes widened, she felt as if the air had been sucked out the room. Grasping the table for stability, she felt like being sick as the room spun around her, nothing made sense. Somehow she was sipping water, with no recollection of how she received it. Mouths were moving, options being discussed, but all she heard was white noise. Legs that didn't feel like her own lifted her up and carried her back and forth in the compact space. Time held no meaning, she could have been there 5 minutes or 5 hours. Sudden comprehension about the last thing she had said the Kirk, she froze in position arms wrapped around her slender frame. Uhura squeezed her eyes shut as the hysteria bubbled below the surface, she willed it away.

'Nyota, we _will_ find him...Jim _will_ be ok...' McCoy tried his best to reassure her. For several minutes unbeknown to Uhura, she had been babbling uncontrollably. McCoy led her back to the table, gently sitting her down. He furtively glanced at Sulu, neither sure how to proceed. The signs of shock plain the see - her pulse was fast but weak and she was now angrily describing in detail how she would make Freedan pay if he hurt Kirk in any way. The vehemence of the retribution was frightening. This was not the Nyota Uhura they knew.

Sulu and McCoy backed away, and huddled near the door attempting to muffle their conversation. 'Christ, that was not the reaction I expected from her', Sulu exclaimed. Kirk had been in danger countless times before, and she had never reacted in such a manner. 'What do we do to help her?' He asked McCoy.

McCoy could not break doctor patient confidentiality, unless she was a direct harm to herself or the ship and its crew. 'She will work through this...in her own way' Uncertainty clouding his voice. Uhura had been through so much over the past few days, enough to break anyone. 'You asked how we can help, we find Jim...'

By the time Freedan arrived at the cave, word had spread about his 'attack' on Samson. After more than 14 hours, several vehicle changes and a 15-kilometre hike, he was in no mood to be reckoned with. With a face like thunder he passed through the tunnels sending his subordinates scurrying like rats. With Samson incapacitated, the Sunstone exchange would need to be postponed. Nothing to do with family loyalty; they each held a unique password which combined would permit the acceptance of funds into their accounts. A failsafe in case either decided to abscond with the other's half. He had no choice but to wait for her.

A slow moving guard received the brunt of his ire, Freedan slamming his forearm across the fleshy part of his throat pinning him to the rocky wall. With his feet now dangling several inches off the ground, he desperately clawed at the wanted man's arm. His kicks barely registered and soon he struggling to breathe, the spittle collecting at side of his mouth; his eyes darting around pleading for help. Everyone knew what Freedan was capable of so melted back into the shadows, thankful not to have been so misfortunate. Unexpectedly releasing the man, he hissed 'you're not worth the effort', at the cowering Perpetuan slumped on the floor, before continuing onto his room. Having expunged some of his anger he could think clearly once again, in a chillingly calm voice he commanded into his headset 'bring her!', pouring himself a locally produced spirit. Similar in strength to vodka, he downed it in one taking comfort in the burn coursing down his throat. .

Shyloh struggled against the guards as they unceremoniously dumped her to the floor. Her split lip tender to the touch. Standing up and nervously facing down her capturer, for the first time she felt the balance shift within their twisted relationship. Freedan nodded to the guards, hands once again roughly hauled her towards a set of hooks dangling from the ceiling. Shyloh whimpered and pleaded, she kicked and she screamed, she shouted till her throat was hoarse. A gag muffling the last of her pitiful pleas. Dismissing the guards, he unhurriedly sauntered over taking pleasure in the fear he could see in her eyes. Finally, in front of her dangling body, taking advantage of her position he lacivisiously stroked her. She flinched, but undeterred he casually followed the contours of body, with each pass his excitement rising. Lost in the moment he let out a contented sigh. 'I'm very disappointed in you...' he breathlessly stated looking up at her. 'Because of your inability to subdue the Vulcan, I find myself in an unwanted predicament'. His touch no longer so gentle, resting his hands on her hips yanking her closer to him. 'However...I'll give you last chance to redeem yourself'.

Four days had passed since Kirk's kidnap and Freedan's disappearance. The Enterprise remained in orbit, awaiting the return of Commander Spock and his companions. His disappearance unknown to the crew. The intervention had ended several days prematurely under the management of Getta and Dr Shanay. Uhura refused to return, demanding to be left on board to help in the efforts to find Kirk. For days she intently listened to any comms that might lead her to his whereabouts. Barely sleeping, she refused calls to be relieved, and was acutely aware of McCoy watching her like a hawk. He had pulled her aside and warned if it looked like she was in danger of harming the baby he would force her to step down. She, Sulu, McCoy, and Scotty now sat in Kirk's ready room, awaiting a meeting with one of the seniors back at Starfleet. The view screen on standby, comms expected at any second.

'I want to speak to Samson again. She knows something, I'm certain of it...' Their last discussion ending with Uhura manhandled out of the room. Pregnant or not she would never allow herself to be intimidated by the 7ft female, especially one complicit in Kirk's kidnapping. Samson's smug smile wiped off by the fierce open hand slap from Uhura, her reaction was priceless. No doubt given the chance Samson would make her pay. It was only the quick action of Getta, and Kulj'ita's admiration of Uhura, that the incident did not escalate into a political headache.

With no chance for anyone to respond, the face of Admiral Samantha Routledge appeared before them. From her office in a sunny San Francisco, she oversaw the search efforts.. In her late 50s, with shoulder length silver hair contrasting against her coffee coloured skin; her French accent softened by her time spent in Starfleet. A stickler for regulations, she was not going to be swayed by impassioned requests from the Enterprise crew.

Cursory greetings exchanged she began. 'The official capacity of the Enterprise at Perpetous is over. The crew of the of the USS Reliant are here to take over the inoculation program. I know it is not what you want to hear, but it is time for you to leave-'.

The room erupted into a fit of noise, Sulu fighting hard to be heard. 'The captain said Samson's involved, and we believe him. There must be more we can do?' Everyone fell silent to hear the response.

'Without definitive proof, there is nothing we can do', Routledge's official reply, her grey eyes betrayed a steely hardness.

'That's horseshit and you know it! If Jim says she's guilty, she's guilty!' McCoy spat out.

Ignoring McCoy's outburst, she continued, 'you have your orders. Make your way to Starbase Pearson 13, as soon as Commander Spock and his team return. I and my team are in contact with Prime Minister Irin and Provost Kulj'ita, and are handling the situation...' Uhura stiffened, her superior's callousness upsetting. Routledge shifted her focus to Uhura, 'we will do everything we can to find him. Routledge out'. The observation screen faded to black.

'What does Admiral Pike think?' McCoy scanning the faces of his friends, Kirk's mentor and closest ally would certainly have something to say.

'Same as Routledge...leave it to the search team'. Uhura whispered quietly. Officially he had to toe the line. Already under the watchful eye of higher up for the amount of leeway he gave Kirk and the Enterprise crew, it pained him to tell her there was nothing he could do. However, unofficially he was calling in favours to ensure the return of Kirk was the number one priority.

Wearily standing up, 'I need to return to my lab...' without looking back she exited the ready room, three pairs of eyes monitoring her.

'Doctor, that woman is working on vapours can't you do anything?' Scotty begged, Sulu nodded in agreement.

'Whoa there! You know her better than me. Maybe when Spock returns he can talk some sense into her. That infallible Vulcan logic and shit'.

Chekov's voice rang from the comms terminal, 'Sir, an urgent message from Perpetous. Patching it through now...'

Onscreen Kulj'ita appeared. 'Captain Sulu', he intoned looking pensive.

'Is it about the Captain? Has he been found?', Scotty shot at him.

'We received a message this morning...', he patched through to the observation screen. It split into two. One half showed Kulj'ita, the other half a grainy dark recording. Freeze framed, Freedan was sat at the controls of a shuttle. There was no sign of Kirk as the recording played, a relaxed looking Freedan greeted the team.

_'In exchange for the Captain I want the search parties called off and the bounty on my head removed. As a sweetener I might even reveal a clue about the destination of the Sunstones, once I am sure my demands have been met. I'm sure you're wondering if the captain is alive, he is...but for how long depends on you...you have 72 hours to comply'._

The recording stopped, all eyes returned to Kulj'ita. 'Why are you showing us this', Sulu shuffled in his seat. It was clear to him the Admiral had seen the message but chose not to inform them. This did not bode well for Kirk.

Defensively Kulj'ita replied, 'would you preferred I had not? I thought you wanted to be part of search efforts...' Biting back his irritation, he continued 'Admiral Routledge seemed very keen that you not see this message, however knowing how important Captain Kirk is to you I decided otherwise...'

Sulu coolly thanked Kulj'ita, and waited for his image to disappear off screen. He knew what they were all thinking, 'Starfleet is not going to negotiate...'

'...But they'll happily let the Perpetuans do it, in return for the Sunstones and hope for the best...' finished Scotty.

Both McCoy and Sulu agreed, McCoy spoke next 'whose going to tell Nyota?', he fixed his gaze at Scotty. The Scotsman began to protest, 'she'll take it better from you', Sulu chipped in. Scotty sighed heavily, the decision made for him he thought about how to break it to her.

Chekov interrupted once again. 'Provost Kulj'ita needs to speak to you again...'

'I'm sorry, I have some bad news...Commander Spock and his team...', he gravely explained Shyloh had been found badly injure. Unable to summon help sooner, she reported Spock missing assumed dead, and the two accompanying officers definitely dead. The cause, a horrendous cavern collapse. 'That area now unstable, it would be weeks before it is safe for anyone to venture within'. He swallowed deeply, before finishing 'I am sorry for your loss'. The crew were visibly overwrought, incredulous about the news, it was a few minutes before there was acknowledgement.

Sulu solemnly looked at McCoy and then Scotty, they had all joked in the past about bad luck following them around like a bad smell, but this...it was totally unbelievable. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Kulj'ita awaiting some sort of response. 'Are you absolutely sure there is no way we can reach the Commander?' twisting back to face the screen, his enquiry startling the other two out of their stupor.

'Not at this moment, no. We're doing what we can to scan the area, but the cave's unique properties are hindering this...'

'I can help!', Scotty eagerly volunteered, he refused to sit there any longer. He might not be able to actively help find Kirk, but science and engineering he could do. Clearing his throat, 'Permission to transport down to Perpetous and help with the search effort', he formally requested both Sulu and Kulj'ita.

'Yes...' emphatically replied Sulu.

'No...' unexpectedly replied Kulj'ita. They swiftly turned to him, confusion etched on their faces. 'Your offer is appreciated, but Admiral Routledge has already got the matter in hand...' his voice dropped, compelled to explain he had been in contact with her moments before communicating with them. With that he ended the call, leaving the bereft crew speechless.

Samson was now confined to her quarters, her injuries healed she had been relieved of duties pending clearance from Irin. Restlessly, she had monitored the comings and goings of the search party for Kirk from her bedroom window on the third floor. A team of five Starfleet officers deployed to Perpetous from the nearest Starbase, following the trail she put in place. Frustratingly, she was unable to see through her plan and was relying on Freedan not to mess things up. Her aides were not allowed to be alone with her, and the guards outside were not ones involved in her extracurricular activities and thus could not be trusted. From her window, she casually observed Kulj'ita making his way to the building, no doubt to see her. Samson gently padded over to the door awaiting his entrance. Before he could buzz for admittance she opened the door. The low whine, leaving them face to face, he stepped around her bidding the guards to remain outside. She chose to perch on the arm of her sofa, waiting to see what he wanted.

'Your cousin is a fucking menace', angrily shouting before settling down next to her. Long arms outstretched across the headrests, his ankle rested across the opposite leg. 'What possessed him to do something so heinous...', waiting for Samson to respond, when she didn't, he didn't hide his disapproval.

'I have already told you, I did not know about his plan...the kidnappings...'

His hand flew up to silence her, 'well I guess it diverts all the attention to him...' And he paced towards her. Directly in front of her she pulled him close by his belt and kissed him hard. He responded to her fervour, wrapping his arms around her waist. In between kisses 'are you sure nothing can be traced back to us?' He dropped light kisses down her neck, her growls letting him know she was enjoying the attention.

Samson forced him to look to look at her, stilling his advances 'of course not...nobody knows about your involvement and there is no proof linking me to anything'. Before sweeping him to the floor and straddling him, no longer on duty she was attired in a orange floor length body con dress. Every one of her curves accentuated, a slit on each slide permitted him access to her thighs, he let his hand slowly explore. She slowly ground against his erection, whilst undoing his dress shirt, his smiled as shallow breathing betrayed his excitement. His chest exposed, she suckled at his chest. 'Now, enough about Freedan...' she murmured.

Scotty dejectedly found himself face to face with the comms labs doors. A single step forward would set into motion a complex set of computer algorithms, which would admit him into the room. He hesitated, taking one last opportunity to rehearse what he'd say to Uhura. _KISS, _the acronym had served him well _keep it simple, stupid! _He'd pull her to the side, tell her what Freedan wanted, and console her. He took that step, telling Uhura would be a hell of a lot easier than Sulu's conversation with Christine Chapel. Now in Uhura's domain, he scanned faces looking for her, in the far corner he could see her hunched over a terminal with her headset pressed to her head. Getta was stood behind her, animatedly conversing with Behan gesturing to his PADD. Though he could not hear what was being said, it looked Kirk related. All of a sudden Uhura stood, dismay evident on her features, Getta lay a comforting hand on her shoulder before moving off to his terminal. Behan following behind. Scotty weaved through the busy room, finally reaching the Uhura.

'I know...Kulj'ita sent me a copy too...' Uhura told him. Not surprised to see Scotty, her friends were quite predictable. 'Getta is seeing if he can pick out any unique identifiers so I have a lead where to find Jim'. Having listened to the recording over and over, her exhaustion stopped her functioning effectively, she needed a break. 'Walk with me, please?', Scotty mutely nodded yes. Before leaving, her demand to be updated about any breakthroughs rang around the room.

On their way to her quarters, she leant against her friend for moral support. Their slowness contrasted with the fast motion of their crewmates going about their daily tasks.

'Nyota...' He gently called, needing to complete the second part of his mission. 'Nyota...' He tried once again, a little more forcefully as they entered the turbo lift.

'I'm pregnant Scotty...' She continued in a far away voice looking for his reaction. As expected, his mouth hung open. _I imagine that's how I looked when Len told me..._it was now his turn to use her as support. 'Anyone would think this is all about _you_' she deadpanned as they entered her quarters soon after.

Settling him down on the sofa, she ordered water and placed it within his hands. He distractedly sipped at the cool beverage. Regaining his composure, he waited till she sat opposite him curled up with a cushion protectively covering her stomach. Not quite ready for him to drop his gaze to that region. The power of speech slowly reasserting itself within Scotty 'how far along?' As she answered, he realised it explained the change in her figure, at least she had an excuse.

'It's strange...'

'Huh?', not catching her meaning. She'd moved back to discussing the recording.

'-usually there some trace associated with a recording no matter how obscure. With Freedan nothing...like it was created in a vacuum...' she sounded so sure. 'I'm too tired to see what it is, but-'

'Nyota...' He was now determined to tell her about Spock. Christine would know by now, and need support. Moving next to her, he grabbed her hand and held it tight 'Something's happened to Spock'.


End file.
